Neutram Personae
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: Errant, le cœur meurtri par la mort de son frère, Sam fait la rencontre de Harry. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouver la bonne personne, son âme-sœur, si toutes ses conneries existaient réellement. Et puis son frère était revenu, l'Apocalypse avait commencé, et lui pleurait sa séparation avec Harry, la sorcière.
1. Une rencontre alcoolisée

Hello! Deuxième histoire que je poste sur cette trilogie que tout oppose. Surement pour combler tous les goûts! Un croisement que je vois si peu et qui pourtant est juste prenante! Une série qui se fait veille maintenant: Supernatural! Mais eh bien, elle est sur Netflix, alors à vos ordis!

Enjoy

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Neutram Personae

Type: Crossover HP/Supernatural

Résumé: Errant, le cœur meurtri par la mort de son frère, Sam fait la rencontre de Harry. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouver la bonne personne, son âme-sœur, si toutes ses conneries existaient réellement. Et puis son frère était revenu, l'Apocalypse avait commencé, et lui pleurait sa séparation avec Harry, la sorcière.

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Eric Kripke

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Je n'aime pas le courage de regarder à quel épisode de quelle saison on se trouve. Mais c'est lorsque Dean se retrouve en enfer après avoir échangé son âme contre celle de Sam. Quel idiot...

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre alcoolisée**

Sam posa sèchement son verre vide sur le bar, et fit un geste au barman pour qu'il le resserve. On était un lundi soir, et l'établissement était relativement calme par rapport à d'autres soirs. Quelques femmes avaient tenté de l'approcher mais avaient vite tourné les talons en voyant l'air sombre et menaçant qu'il dégageait. A vrai dire, les deux sièges à côté de lui étaient désespérément vide, personne n'ayant eu même le courage de s'y assoir.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme entre et se pose à côté comme si de rien n'était.

-« **Deux doigts de whiskey sans glaçon, s'il vous plait.** »

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, les deux hommes se saoulèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'une discussion commence entre eux. Leur degré d'alcoolisme, beaucoup trop élevé, ne semblait pourtant pas les empêcher d'avoir une conversation sensée. Et le barman ne pouvait qu'admirer cela, il en avait vu d'autres passer et s'écrouler avec le tiers de ce qu'ils avaient bu.

-« **A Dean !** » Trinqua le brun en levant son verre.

-« **A Ron !** » Trinqua également Sam.

Et puis comme si c'était normal, Sam accompagna l'inconnu vers chez lui. C'était un comportement purement inconscient, ses instincts de chasseur criaient à ses oreilles, s'insurgeaient de suivre un étranger de la sorte. Mais bordel, Sam n'en pouvait plus d'être seul, il voulait son frère. Mais il n'était pas là, il était mort ! Alors merde à ses satanés voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlaient de ne pas y aller, il voulait juste être avec quelqu'un, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Alors même que le brun referma la porte, Sam le plaqua contre celle-ci. Il était plus grand que lui, mais l'inconnu avait quelque chose dans ses yeux verts qui le faisait se sentir tout petit. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes, se rapprochant lentement avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent finalement. Cela se transforma rapidement en un baiser désespéré de deux êtres qui se sentaient trop seuls.

-« **O-On ne devrait pas…** » Tenta de dire l'inconnu en fermant les yeux sous les sensations qu'il percevait dans son cou.

-« **Non, définitivement pas.** » Lui accorda Sam en soufflant aux creux de son oreille.

Leurs paroles sensées étaient pourtant inefficaces devant ce soudain besoin de contact. Sam suivit l'inconnu dans sa chambre, sans jamais le lâcher. Là, dans ses bras, il avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit et continuèrent à s'embrasser encore et encore.

Rapidement, des chemises furent ouvertes et des pantalons descendus. Sam ne semblait pas totalement conscient de ses propres gestes fiévreux, pourtant son subconscient lui fit bien comprendre que c'était un homme dans ses bras, et qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme.

Comme comprenant, l'inconnu le guida tantôt de manière impatiente tantôt avec douceur. Il entraina ses mains pour le préparer, et s'empala de lui-même lorsqu'il se sentit prêt. Sam crut que son cœur allait lâcher à cette vision du brun aux yeux verts à demi fermés, assis à califourchon sur lui et ondulant sur ses hanches. Oh bon dieu, c'était si bon, si serré…

Surement qu'ils auraient tenu un peu plus si leurs degrés d'alcool n'étaient pas aussi élevés dans leur sang. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, l'un à côté de l'autre, la respiration incertaine. Sam regarda le plafond où des ombres, projetées par la fenêtre ouverte, bougeaient au rythme des voitures qui passaient.

-« **Te morfondre ne serait que jeter un doigt d'honneur aux personnes qui ont donné leur vie pour toi.** » Murmura l'inconnu, qui dans le silence de la nuit, sembla presque comme un cri. « **C'est ce que ma meilleure amie m'a sorti ce matin.** »

-« **Des paroles sages.** »

-« **Un peu trop peut-être.** »

Sam se releva légèrement en se posant sur son flan et en passant un bras sous sa tête, se tournant vers l'inconnu. Il le regarda réellement pour la première fois, il était surement beau pour un homme. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose dans la pièce sombre mais ses iris vertes semblaient presque briller. Ce qui aurait pu être effrayant s'ils ne venaient pas de coucher ensemble. Le cerveau embrumé par l'alcool de Sam ne semblait pas vraiment prendre conscience de ce fait.

Surtout lorsqu'il se pencha à nouveau et embrassa sa joue, avant de se relever totalement et de passer juste au-dessus de l'inconnu. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, voulant retrouver la sensation de ces bras. Juste pour un moment, juste se sentir aimer pour un instant. Son désir semblait entrer en résonance avec celui de l'inconnu car il l'enlaça férocement comme s'il allait se briser d'un moment à l'autre.

Leurs gestes étaient plus doux, plus lents, se réconfortant l'un l'autre. Sam n'avait pas totalement saisi comment l'inconnu avait perdu son meilleur ami, mais il avait bien compris que ça lui faisait aussi mal que lui. Ils étaient deux bras cassés à tenter de se soutenir et la nuit noire accueillie à nouveau leurs étreintes.

Sam se réveilla aux lueurs du soleil, la tête vibrante et cherchant la salle de bain. Cela lui prit à peine quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se mette à dégobiller dans les toilettes. Quand enfin son estomac sembla correct, il se rinça la bouche et se regarda dans le miroir.

Son mal de tête lui fit cligner les yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois et enfin il se rendit compte qu'il était nu. Il grimaça avant de rougir alors que des images lui revenaient en tête. Normalement la boisson avait le mérite de lui faire oublier toutes les conneries qu'il faisait en étant saoul. Sa chance avait dû tourner car il se souvenait de chaque minute, chaque sensation, chaque parole. Quelque chose au fond de son estomac s'agita, et le chasseur savait pertinemment qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas y penser.

Il retourna à la chambre pour trouver l'inconnu posé sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains et un drap cachant sa virilité. De manière involontaire, ses joues se mirent à rougir alors qu'il ramassa son caleçon et l'enfila en silence.

Le brun aux yeux verts releva une tête dépitée vers lui alors qu'il demanda pitoyablement :

-« **On a… Tous les deux, on a… ?** »

Le bruit de gorge embarrassé, qu'il fit, fut suffisant pour que le cou et les oreilles de l'inconnu prennent une couleur flamboyante.

-« **Oh, par Merlin, un inconnu, j'ai couché avec** _ **un inconnu**_ **.** ».

Sam voulut dire quelque chose, mais mince alors, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait là. Comment avait-il pu se saouler au point de … Avec un homme ? Il n'était même pas gay, n'avait même jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'il puisse un jour faire ça avec un homme.

-« **Je m'appelle Sam…** » Dit-il, aussi choqué que l'inconnu d'avoir pris la parole.

Un silence embarrassant dura quelques minutes avant que le brun lui réponde :

-« **Harry. Je m'appelle Harry.** ».

Ils se sourirent, gêné l'un l'autre. Avec quelques bafouillements, quelques gestes maladroits, et rougissement permanent, Sam finit par quitter l'appartement.

* * *

Sam s'arrêta le cœur battant. De l'autre côté de la vitrine, Harry tenait un ticket, attendant vraisemblablement son tour. Ils n'étaient pas _censés_ se recroiser. Certes, il n'avait pas quitté la ville comme il avait prévu de le faire. Mais, c'était juste parce qu'il voulait… Est-ce qu'il… ?

Le chasseur passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant d'un air incertain. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il voulait le revoir ? C'était ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Il grimaça, il devait trouver un moyen de ramener Dean et pas … Pas quoi ? Fricoter avec un homme ? Espérer quelque chose ? Sans même réussir à mettre des réponses sur ses questions intérieures, il poussa la porte du magasin de l'opérateur téléphonique et entra.

Il se permit d'observer discrètement _Harry_. Il semblait totalement perdu, regardant les téléphones comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu. Il avait un air attachant, Sam repoussa brusquement cette pensée et demanda en sentant son cœur battre d'anxiété :

-« **Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?** »

-« **Oui, je** \- »

Sam put distinctement lire les émotions de Harry sur son visage : soulagement, hésitation, surprise, et …

-« **Bo-bonjour.** » Bafouilla-t-il en rougissant, faisant malgré lui rougir aussi Sam.

Par tous les saints, ils n'étaient plus des adolescents ! Il ne put retenir son sourire avant de faire un geste vers le mur où trônaient plusieurs téléphones.

-« **Tu souhaites changer de téléphone ?** »

-« **Plutôt en acheter un, à vrai dire. Mais je dois avouer que je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en technologie !** »

Sam cligna des yeux doucement, surpris par la confusion innocente et la sincérité qu'il percevait.

-« **C'est rare de nos jours de voir quelqu'un sans téléphone.** »

-« **Oui, j'ai grandi dans un environnement pas vraiment compatible**. » Répondit-il avec un sourire mal à l'aise.

Sam fronça les sourcils en se demandant quel lieu cela pouvait être, c'était assez suspect. Son instinct de chasseur lui disait que quelque chose de bizarre avait lieu. Harry ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à vivre reclus au fond d'une forêt sans réseau. … Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il le connaissait après tout. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il pouvait très bien revenir d'un voyage avec des moines.

-« **Ne devrait-il pas y avoir des touches ?** » Demanda Harry, faisant sortir Sam de ses pensées avec un sourcil levé. Il reprit en sentant ses joues rosir : « **Je veux dire, tu sais, pour** _ **taper un numéro de téléphone…**_ **?** »

Sam ne put retenir le pouffement de rire qui le prit soudainement. Il ne voulait pas se moquer, mais il avait dit cela d'une manière si, oh jésus, adorable.

-« **C'est parce qu'ils sont tous tactiles.** » Finit-il par dire avec un sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever. « **Regarde.** » Il en prit un et déverrouilla l'écran sous les yeux ébahis de Harry.

Il lui montra les différentes fonctions qu'un téléphone pouvait avoir. Il lui en conseilla un qui prenait de bonnes photos et qui n'avait pas besoin d'être chargé toutes les demi-heures.

En sortant du magasin avec son nouveau bien, Harry proposa un café à Sam pour le remercier. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un petit café assez joli, avec des fleurs qui tombaient des murs par des lianes.

-« **Cela fait longtemps que tu es ici ?** »

-« **Non, j'ai emménagé, eh bien, il y a quelques jours à peine !** »

-« **Anglais ?** »

-« **Ouais, j'ai vécu une grande partie de mon adolescence dans un trou perdu en Ecosse. Puis à Londres où j'ai très vite fui l'agitation. Et je me suis retrouvé à nouveau dans un trou pommé dans le nord ! Et toi ?** »

-« **Moi ?** »

-« **Oui, tu vis ici depuis longtemps ?** »

-« **Non, non pas du tout, je suis plutôt de passage, je voyageais souvent de ville en ville avec…** » Sa voix se perdit.

-« **Ton frère, Dean**. » Sam le regarda entre la tristesse et la méfiance. « **Tu en avais parlé… Le soir où, enfin**. »

-« **Désolé, je ne devais pas être de bonne compagnie à ce moment-là**. »

-« **Au contraire, je comprends, j'ai aussi perdu des êtes chers. Mais eh bien, je suppose que j'ai eu le temps d'en faire le deuil.** »

-« **Ron…** »

Les larmes coulèrent tout de suite au prénom prononcé doucement. Harry écarquilla les yeux, en touchant ses joues, comme s'il n'avait pas eu conscience des larmes. Il regarda ses doigts mouillés quelques longues secondes avant de fermer les yeux et de dire :

-« **Je suppose que c'est hypocrite de ma part de te parler de deuil.** »

-« **Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…** »

-« **Ne t'en fais pas, ça fait déjà six ans. Par Merlin, je suis vraiment un cas désespéré**. »

Sam fronça légèrement les sourcils à l'expression « _Par Merlin_ », ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait dans sa bouche, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais entendu de la part de quelqu'un d'autre. Il finit par lui faire un sourire doux avant de dire sur un ton rempli de sous-entendu : « **On s'est plutôt bien trouvé, même si ça a été…** »

Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant les joues de Harry devenir rose. Ils discutèrent doucement de sujet plus léger. Sam se sentait bien, en paix, ce qu'il n'avait pas été depuis un mois. Une partie de son esprit culpabilisait d'être ici à boire un café alors qu'il aurait dû être en train de chercher un moyen de ramener Dean. Et pourtant une autre partie ne voulait pas quitter Harry, il voulait égoïstement vivre une vie calme et insouciante. Il repoussa toutes ses pensées en arrière pour se concentrer sur le moment présent. Il se moqua de Harry de n'être jamais allé dans un cinéma ou de ne pas connaitre comment fonctionnait un ordinateur. Ils rigolèrent aussi doucement, comme s'il ne fallait pas être trop bruyant pour réveiller celui qui pourrait briser leur petit moment intime. Cela finit tout de même par arriver, le soleil commençait à décliner, ils se quittèrent à nouveau, ne sachant pas s'ils se reverraient, un peu comme s'ils laissaient le destin décider pour eux.

* * *

Ils se revirent à nouveau deux jours plus tard. Sam avait revu Ruby. Il était bouleversé par leur rencontre. Mais une haine immense lui avait écrasé les tripes, la repoussant férocement. C'était à cause de démon qu'il avait perdu son frère. Quelque chose en lui bouillait de tous les anéantir. Et paradoxalement, il sentait quelque chose d'autre danser en lui, comme pour le calmer, le rassurer.

Il partit du bar sans se retourner, il fit quelques pas de plus pour voir quelqu'un sortir d'un taxi. C'était Harry, _Harry_ … Il sentit comme tout le poids, que soutenait ses épaules, s'écrouler à ses pieds.

-« **Harry !** » L'interpella-t-il avec un sourire maladroit, en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

Il ne remarqua pas les yeux, de la jeune femme qu'il venait de quitter, reluire de colère. Non, il ne remarqua que le brun qui se retourna vers lui le regard joyeux.

-« **Sam ! Comment vas-tu ?** » Demanda-t-il en rougissant.

-« **Bien et toi ? Tu n'habites pas plus loin normalement**? » Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au taxi qui s'en allait.

Harry eut un petit rire maladroit avant de dire : « **Tu me crois si je te disais que j'ai oublié mon adresse ?** »

Sam lui jeta un regard étonné en souriant doucement, et en lui prenant un sac de course des mains. Harry lui fit un doux sourire avant de continuer : « **J'ai demandé au chauffeur de me déposer devant le bar, parce que je me souviens au moins de quel chemin prendre à partir de là.** ».

Ils rigolèrent ensemble de cette maladresse, et Harry proposa de manière tout à fait adorable s'il faisait quelque chose pour le diner.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à se fréquenter : par hasard au début, et puis plusieurs autres rencontres organisées. Quelques restaurants, des repas à la maison de Harry, des promenades au parc, … Et puis un matin le chasseur resta prendre le petit-déjeuner, et puis le déjeuner et le diner, ... Sam sentait ses plaies se refermer doucement. Ils discutèrent beaucoup, Sam racontant comment il était proche de son frère, Harry comment il avait été proche de ses amis. Ils se parlèrent tout en se cachant tous les deux. L'équilibre était bancal mais bien là, leur permettant de remonter à la surface. _Du tout moins, c'est ce que pensait Sam…_

* * *

Surement que mes lecteurs ne sont pas habitués à un tel croisement! Je me demande si ça vous plait. Je l'espère sincèrement.

Eter


	2. Une rencontre familiale

Hello! Voilà la suite de ce crossover croustillant! J'aime beaucoup de chapitre, surtout la fin, parce qu'il nous met dans le bain plutôt côté supernatural que harry potter...

Enjoy

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Neutram Personae

Type: Crossover HP/Supernatural

Résumé: Errant, le cœur meurtri par la mort de son frère, Sam fait la rencontre de Harry. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouver la bonne personne, son âme-sœur, si toutes ses conneries existaient réellement. Et puis son frère était revenu, l'Apocalypse avait commencé, et lui pleurait sa séparation avec Harry, la sorcière.

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Eric Kripke

* * *

Je remercie, comme toujours (love), toutes les personnes qui me mettent dans leur favoris/suivi: _fanfics-mangas62_ , Anokade, _Euroz_ , margaretro, _Kuramakiss2001_ , DidiineOokami, _Ange-ann 'Tina' Serpentard_ , Aomine Daiki-chan, _Nom-Provisoir_ , Liarana, _casildamalefoy_ , LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, _Lysa Sucre_ , edgarde, _Sheba Winchester_ _Potter_ , Walala35, _Sandalian_ , floop56, _Ghoul no Hime_ , josselin2196, _lesaccrosdelamerceri_ , Oombeline, _Myhana_

* * *

Un MERCI encore plus gros à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, mine de rien à donne envie d'écrire plus!: **Anokade** , aurel8611, **elisa. inarilovejapan** , Kuramakiss2001, **AnitaBlake93100** , casildamalefoy,

* * *

Réponse aux reviews sans compte:

 **elisa. inarilovejapan:** Je suis contente de te voir apprécier cette histoire, Ina, bien que ce ne soit pas dans tes habitudes! Merci pour le compliment, haha j'aime aussi mon style d'écriture pour tout t'avouer! Si tu savais tous les débuts d'histoire que j'ai écrite qui ont l'air trop cool à lire, mais dont la fin est incompréhensiblement non rédigé, oh, si tu savais! Profite bien de ce chapitre, love!

 **AnitaBlake93100:** Mais oui, tellement d'accord avec toi! Pourtant c'est un croissement tellement pleins de potentiel! Hum, drole? Non, je n'aurais pas exactement employé ce mot ... Love

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri:** Merci à toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre familiale**

Sam revu Ruby une seconde fois. Et toute sa culpabilité refit surface. Comment pouvait-il rire à nouveau alors que son frère était mort pour lui ? Comment pouvait-il seulement l'abandonner en enfer ? Il prit sa voiture et roula. Il roula toute la nuit, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il arriva à destination : chez Bobby.

Le vieux chasseur l'accueillit comme on accueille un fils soldat revenu de guerre. Il ne lâcha pas Sam jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus retenir ses larmes. Même Bobby ne pouvait les retenir alors il les laissa couler doucement, en silence. Ils ne partagèrent pas un seul mot, car aucun ne pouvait décrire le trou béant dans leur cœur.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Bobby lui tendit une tasse de café en lui disant :

-« **Je suis content de te revoir, gamin.** »

-« **Tu m'as manqué, Bobby…** ».

Le vieux chasseur ne lui demanda pas ce qui avait bien pu faire revenir Sam. Il le connaissait comme s'il l'avait fait, et savait pertinemment que Sam, comme Dean, ne serait jamais revenu vers lui sans avoir sauvé leur frère. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il avait peur d'en parler. Peur de voir Sam disparaître à nouveau. Alors, il le laissa vaguer à ses occupations, lui disant qu'il serait toujours là pour discuter.

Et puis, une semaine plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement dans le salon, Sam caressant les reliures des livres des étagères de Bobby, ses larmes commençaient à couleur silencieusement.

-« **Est-ce que je l'ai abandonné ?** »

Bobby releva la tête de son grimoire en entendant sa voix faible.

-« **J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.** »

Bobby écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il saisit enfin ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sam.

-« **Il le voudrait. Il voudrait que tu vives la vie que vous n'avez jamais pu avoir.** » Grogna-t-il avec certitude.

Sam posa sa tête entre ses mains contre une étagère, se cachant de ses larmes ou de ses sentiments il ne le savait pas trop.

-« **Ecoute moi, garçon, il est parti avec le sentiment d'avoir pu te protéger. Rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus fier de savoir que son petit frère a enfin su décrocher.** »

-« **Je ne veux pas l' _abandonner._** »

-« **Tant que tu ne l'oublies pas, tu ne l'abandonneras pas, fiston.** »

Il s'avança vers lui, le décolla de l'étagère et le prit dans ses bras. Si on lui avait un jour qu'il jouerait ce rôle...

-« **Il voudrait te voir heureux, je voudrais te voir heureux, idijt, et si cette personne peut te rendre heureux alors on sera derrière toi pour te soutenir.** »

-« **J'ai cette culpabilité, Bobby, cette chose me bouffe à petit feu.** »

-« **Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Ce n'était la faute de personne si ce n'est les démons eux-mêmes !** »

-« **Je les haie, je les haie tellement !** » Bobby le sera encore plus fort contre lui.

L'instant sentimental sembla passer. Sam regardait son téléphone avec l'expression d'un chiot battu.

-« **C'est elle ?** » Demanda Bobby. Il haussa les sourcils au « **hum…** » pas vraiment convainquant de Sam.

-« **Qu'est-ce qui a ?** » Son cœur battit plus fort, avec qui s'était accoutumé Sam ? Un monstre ? Un- Il reprit une grande respiration en fermant les yeux. Il avait dit à Sam qui le soutiendrait toujours, il ne pouvait pas se dérober à la première épreuve alors il dit : « **Tu sais que tu peux me le dire, _Sam_. **»

Il crut qu'il allait l'ignorer mais il finit par dire doucement :

-« **Il s'appelle Harry.** »

Le soulagement que ressentit Bobby ne put l'empêcher de donner un coup à l'épaule du grand dadais pour l'avoir fait peur : « **Si ce n'est que ça.** » dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Sam releva la tête vers lui, les joues un peu roses et une vilaine grimace sur le visage.

-« **Appelle-le. Il doit s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles. »**

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Sam revient en tripotant son téléphone dans ses mains.

-« **Quoi encore ?** » demanda Bobby en se disant qu'il n'était vraiment pas au bout de ses peines.

-« **Je lui ai dit que j'étais avec toi.** »

-« **Bien.** »

-« **Mais j'avais peur qu'il ne me croit pas alors je lui ai demandé si tu pouvais venir manger chez lui.** »

Bobby écarquilla les yeux. En le voyant, Sam rajouta rapidement :

-« **Je me voyais mal l'enlever ici, même si j'adore cette endroit, je ne suis pas sûr que ça ferait bon genre.** »

-« **Bon genre pour quoi ?** » Grogna le chasseur à la retraite en lui lançant un regard noir.

-« **Ecoute Bobby, tu es la dernière personne que je considère comme ma famille, alors… Alors, j'aimerais bien que tu le rencontres**. »

Vraiment Bobby n'avait aucune intention d'accepter. Il était bien dans sa maison, il ne voulait pas la quitter. Et vraiment rencontrer le petit ami de Sam ? On ne présentait pas sa famille au bout de quoi ? Un mois ? Deux mois ? Depuis quand se connaissait-il ? Pourquoi cet idiot de Sam lui avait même imposer ça ? Il faisait rarement bonne impression. Est-ce Sam en avait même conscience ? De quoi pourrait-il parler ? A part de monstres ?

-« **Merci Bobby.** »

Ce dernier grogna alors qu'il entra dans la voiture. Parce que finalement il ne pouvait pas refuser cela à Sam…

* * *

Ils avaient roulé plusieurs heures d'affilé, se posant dans un motel la nuit, pour repartir le lendemain. Ils arrivèrent finalement à 11h30 devant l'immeuble de Harry. Et sincèrement il était difficile de savoir qui était le plus angoissé entre Sam et Bobby.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit finalement sur un Harry mi anxieux mi ravie. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant Sam en un seul morceau. Il n'avait pas été très clair au téléphone… Il savait pertinemment que Sam n'était pas allé voir ailleurs, mais il avait insisté pour lui présenter la personne avec qui il était. Il lui avait déjà parlé de Bobby, un homme qu'il considérait comme son père de substitution. Et par Merlin, il avait passé la journée à nettoyer la maison de fond en comble, et de cuisiner des plats qu'il priait merlin pour qu'il soit bon.

-« **Je-** » Harry rougit en se raclant la gorge. « **Je m'appelle Harry, enchanté de faire votre connaissance monsieur.** »

-« **Je suis Bobby, je suis aussi, hum, enchanté.** » Dit d'un air un peu maladroit Bobby en serrant sa casquette dans sa main.

-« **Entrez, entrez.** »

* * *

Cela ne s'était pas si mal passé. Harry avait beaucoup rougi, et bafouillé un peu. Bobby avait grogné puis c'était repris plusieurs fois. Sam avait beaucoup souri en voyant toute cette maladresse.

Parce que malgré la gêne du début, il prenait conscience que Harry et Bobby étaient fait pour se rencontrer. Ils avaient cette même prestance de leader, de personne sur qui on peut compter. Leur passé avait été plusieurs fois évoqué sans grand détail mais ils semblaient se comprendre d'un hochement de tête, comme s'ils avaient vécu des choses similaires sans vraiment être le cas. Des situations différentes mais une même prise de conscience.

Comme s'ils avaient tous les deux pris des décisions importantes dans leur vie, répondu à des dilemmes moraux que seul un destin à l'humour noir aurait pu leur envoyer. Ils semblaient avoir la même manière de penser tout en ayant un parcours différent.

Une partie de lui se rendait bien compte, que si Bobby, chasseur à la retraite, avait connu des expériences difficiles, Harry, anglais de vingt quatre ans, n'aurait pas dû comprendre les ressentiments de Bobby. Eux avait connu la chasse pendant une bonne partie de leur vie, mais Harry, qu'il savait ne pas être un chasseur, semblait avoir vécu des choses durs. Son instinct lui disait de se méfier, de poser des questions, de chercher ce qui n'allait pas. Mais il ne le voulait pas, il voulait juste respirer à nouveau…

* * *

-« **C'est un bon gars.** » Lui dit Bobby en lui posant une main sur son épaule. Sam lui fit un sourire, bien que l'expression de Bobby le fît grimacer.

-« **Mais tu sais que quelque chose cloche** … »

-« **Bobby, je-** »

L'homme secoua la tête doucement

-« **Je sais qu'il ne nous a pas tout dit, tout comme nous, nous ne lui avons pas tout dit non plus**. »

Sam baissa la tête, se sentant vaincu.

-« **Mais, mon instinct me dit que c'est un bon gars.** »

Sam releva la tête, surpris.

-« **Si cela marche entre vous, un jour il faudra en parler à cœur ouvert. Et à ce moment-là, tu devras décider de ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Qu'importe ton choix, je serais toujours là.** »

-« **Merci, Bobby, merci.** »

Sam se sentit apaisé en remontant dans l'immeuble. Il ne remarqua pas une jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine. Cette même femme qui bouillait de rage et qui avait bien l'intention de tout faire pour qu'il revienne à ses côtés. Mais Sam ne se doutait de rien…

* * *

Ruby avait de grand projet pour lui. Elle avait pensé acquérir petit à petit sa confiance et le forcer à prendre le rôle qu'il refusait encore. Il était un soldat d'Azazel et même si son père n'était plus présent, Sam gardait encore un grand potentiel. Le potentiel parfait pour le plan qu'elle avait en tête.

Mais ce satané grain de sel avait tout fait capoter. _Harry_. Un humain qui avait juste son physique. Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de l'écarter mais pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, le destin lui-même semblait toujours rendre la situation inconfortable pour elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à l'humain si Sam était dans les parages, car il comprendrait tout de suite ce qu'elle avait fait. Non, elle devait trouver un autre moyen de l'intimider. Elle avait tenté plusieurs choses lorsque Sam s'était enfui après qu'elle l'ait suffisamment asticoté pour le faire culpabiliser pour qu'il se remette à chercher un moyen de ramener Dean.

Mais tout n'avait été qu'échec. Elle serra tellement le coin de mur derrière lequel elle s'était cachée, qu'il s'effrita. Elle finit par quitter les lieux, ne voulant pas se faire repérer.

* * *

Et puis le jour J arriva, elle avait tout bien préparé. Elle avait fait en sorte que Sam aille aider, en urgence, un chasseur deux Etats plus loin, l'éloignant correctement pour s'occuper du cafard. Elle connaissait suffisamment ses habitudes pour savoir qu'il rentrait tous les mardis soir à 22h. Elle chargea des démons de posséder des voyous pour le coincer dans une rue.

Elle rigola toute seule, s'imaginant déjà son corps pale et sans vie, le sang coulant de ses plaies. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-ce ses hommes qui étaient au sol et non ce microbe ? Et pour la première fois depuis trois mois, Ruby se demanda si Harry était totalement humain.

-« **C'est donc encore toi**. »

La jeune femme se figea puis elle sortit de l'ombre où elle avait observé la scène.

-« **Qui es-tu ?** »

-« **Ne devrais-je pas être celui qui pose cette question, démon ? »**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent doucement, incertaine de comment prendre l'attaque.

-« **Tu savais que je te suivais alors.** »

-« **Effectivement, ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est ce que tu veux à Sam ?** »

Là encore, Ruby se figea. L'humain semblait être beaucoup plus préparé qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

-« **C'est ta vie que je souhaite prendre pas celui de ton petit animal de compagnie.** »

Le sourire qu'elle reçut la fit grimacer. C'était un sourire sinistre, dangereux, qui n'avait rien à faire sur un visage humain sachant qu'il était en face d'un démon. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua la lueur rougeâtre dans les yeux verts de l'humain. Elle remarqua l'atmosphère menaçante, lourde, vicieuse. Elle recula d'un pas en fronçant les sourcils.

-« **Qu'es-tu ?** »

-« **Oh, mon petit démon, toutes tes heures à m'espionner ne t'ont-ils donc servi à rien ?** »

Non, cela ne lui avait manifestement servi à rien. Qu'est-ce qui se passait maintenant ? Pourquoi avait-elle cette impression horrible d'être une proie ?

-« **Sam sait-il ce que tu es réellement ?** »

Ruby sourit, se sentant à nouveau maîtresse de la situation : « **Hum, que se passerait-il s'il découvrait tout ça ?** »

-« **Tu as raison, démon. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il le découvre.** »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux verts devenir rouge clair, et qu'elle sentit clairement une puissance écrasante la paralyser de peur. La seconde suivante, elle explosa en un milliard de cendres s'éparpillant doucement au vent de la nuit.

Harry regarda le spectacle le regard peiné mais intransigeant. Tout son être criait qu'il annihilerait toutes personnes s'en prenant à Sam ou mettrait sa vie en danger. Cette puissance qui grondait en lui était vengeresse. Il savait ce que cela cachait mais avait prié Merlin pour pouvoir vivre sa vie tranquillement.

Quand il l'avait découverte pour la première fois, il s'était tout de suite dit qu'il fallait qu'il quitte l'Amérique et ses résidents. Mais il y avait eu Sam. Harry avait parfaitement eu conscience que son attirance pour lui n'était pas totalement naturelle, elle était _magique_. La possessivité qu'il ressentait quelque fois lui rappelait celle des créatures magiques et de leur compagnon. Il priait Merlin pour que cela n'influence pas Sam si un jour ils devaient se séparer…

Le sorcier soupira en secouant ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas dans quoi s'était enlisé son petit-ami, mais il ferait tout pour le protéger. Et s'il devait accepter _ce fardeau_ pour le mettre à l'abri alors il le ferait mille fois…

* * *

Je ne sais pas vous, mais je suis moi-même excitée par cette fin! Quel fardeau, capable de détruire un démon, a dû accepté Harry? Comment les choses vont évoluer entre Harry et Sam lorsque les secrets éclateront? ouuuuh!

Eter


	3. Une rencontre hors des tombes

Coucou! Voici la suite de cette histoire cool huhu!

Je me suis rendue compte en écrivant un chapitre que je n'avais pas précisé une chose: Cette histoire suit la trame de Supernatural, il me semble que c'est la saison 4 (ou peut-être 5). Il est donc important de l'avoir vu car certaines choses sont sous-entendu (je pense notamment au projet secret de la démon qui s'est faite détruire par Harry à la fin du chapitre précédent), ou seront passées rapidement (je pense à la fin de ce chapitre).

Donc, je vais tout de même faire un mini résumé de cette saison:

Dean s'est retrouvé en Enfer car il avait échangé son âme pour sauver Sam. Dans la trame originale, Sam tombe dans la débauche à cause d'un démon qui va le rendre accro au sang de démon, qui lui donne également du pouvoir notamment pour détruire des démons sans exorcisme. Ici, Harry est arrivé et à modifier son destin on va dire. Castiel, un ange du Seigneur, a été choisi pour élever Dean des Enfers, même si le chasseur n'a pas conscience que c'était un ange. L'ange a été envoyé afin de protéger les sceaux pour que l'Apocalypse ne débute pas avec l'arrivée de Lucifer sur Terre. Ils ne vont pas réussir, et Lucifer va sortir de sa cage. Alors normalement, c'est Sam qui détruit le dernier sceau en faisant confiance au démon et tuant Lilith. J'avoue avoir sorti ma baguette magique pour rendre tout ça crédible dans mon histoire alors que Sam ne goute pas de sang de démon. Svp, n'en prenait pas cas! Bref, Lucifer veut utiliser le corps de Sam comme vaisseau, étant un ange bien que déchu, il a besoin de l'autorisation de la personne, il a sorti les 4 cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, et c'est la merde! Voilà!

Enjoy

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Neutram Personae

Type: Crossover HP/Supernatural

Résumé: Errant, le cœur meurtri par la mort de son frère, Sam fait la rencontre de Harry. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouver la bonne personne, son âme-sœur, si toutes ses conneries existaient réellement. Et puis son frère était revenu, l'Apocalypse avait commencé, et lui pleurait sa séparation avec Harry, la sorcière.

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Eric Kripke

* * *

Je remercie, comme toujours (love), toutes les personnes qui me mettent dans leur favoris/suivi: kelhy-ah, Nawa13, Nouxy, karerine, AuroreMalfoy, Aurysadik, nnahoj, blondiefofolle, potter241, narustory, AngelSaru, alayara, ShadowMystic56, Lyllisky, HiddenFortySeven

* * *

Un MERCI encore plus gros à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, mine de rien à donne envie d'écrire plus!: elisa. inarilovejapan, AnitaBlake93100, lesaccrosdelamerceri, LoupRubis, Bloodynirvana, nnahoj, p'tite kissy

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

 **elisa. inarilovejapan:** Comme toujours tes reviews me donnent la pêche, Ina! Je te laisserai lire mon intro de chapitre qui explqie un peu (rapidement) ce qui se passe dans cette saison! Et je suis vraiment fière que mon histoire arrive à te redonner envie de regarder Supernatural! Contente aussi que le pairing te plaise! Normalement, mon couple préféré c'est Harry/Castiel mais j'ai eu envie d'en écrire avec ce grand dadais de Sam! LOVE

 **AnitaBlake93100:** Je sais pas quoi dire... Serais-tu un ninja-espion? Ou alors tu es mon âma-soeur d'intrigue! ... Ou bien je suis trop prévisible arf... Je préfère la première possibilité! Oui, Sam est quelqu'un d'intelligent, bien qu'il soit le petit dernier, qui suit son frère... Et Dean, bah il tire et après il pose les questions comme son père... J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur!

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri:** Salut! Je te jure! Harry n'est pas au bout de ses peines, ça c'est sur! Après tout, même si sa vie est une grosse blague, il a toujours été chanceux dans la vie alors ça ne peut pas aller pire que ce qu'il a déjà vécu... Enfin espérons-le!

 **LoupRubis :** Haha merci! Voici la suite tant attendu!

 **Bloodynirvana:** Merci :D

 **nnahoj:** Merci à toi! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!

 **p'tite kissy:** ça me fait plaisir, profite bien de la suite!

* * *

Avant-propos: Lire l'intro!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre hors des tombes**

Sam ouvrit la porte brusquement. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Il se tourna vers Bobby puis _Dean_.

-« **Ouais, moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc.** » Grogna Bobby en entrant dans l'appartement.

-« **Dean… ?** »

Sam vacillait entre pleurer de joie, rire, le frapper ou le serrer dans ses bras. Combien de fois avait-il rêver de revoir ce sourire arrogeant ? Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'écraser cette mascarade et de tenter de l'avoir avec un couteau de cuisine. Après plusieurs tentatives, de convictions de la part de Bobby et Dean comme quoi c'était vraiment lui, et un verre d'eau bénite jetée à la figure, parce qu'on ne sait jamais, les épaules de Sam se baissèrent enfin.

-« **Je suis vivant !** » Déclara Dean avec un sourire et un regard doux.

-« **Comment ?** » Murmura le plus jeune frère dans un soupir.

-« **Je pensais que tu me l'aurais dit !** »

-« **Quoi ? Non, je n'ai rien fait. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! … Aucun démon ne voulait faire de marché avec moi ! Bordel Dean, comment ?** »

-« **Harry n'est pas là ?** » Demanda soudainement Bobby alors qu'il revenait de la cuisine.

 _Merde, merde, merde_ , les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il disait rapidement **:-« Tu ne peux pas rester là, tu es censé être mort !** »

-« **Une petite amie à cacher, Sam ?** »

-« **Je suis sérieux, Bobby amen-** »

Trop tard, Sam n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

-« **Je pense que tu as tapé dans l'œil de la dame du 2B, Sam, elle m'a laissé-** »

Harry s'arrêta dans sa phrase en voyant les invités dans la pièce. Vraiment, l'atmosphère était étouffante. Un reflexe inconscient lui fit toucher son poignet avec sa baguette prête à l'attaque. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il était sûr qu'il se passait quelque chose.

-« **Bobby ? Bonjour, je ne savais pas que tu passais. Et c'est ?** »

-« **Dean, le frère de Sam.** » Dit l'homme avec un sourire charmant avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, comme par exemple pourquoi un homme, censé être mort, avait un sourire effronté aussi grand.

-« **Dean… ?** » Harry reporta son regard vers Sam, l'air éberlué. « _**Le Dean**_ **… Le fameux Dean…** »

Vu l'air désemparé de Sam et celui embarrassé de Bobby il finit par reprendre :

-« **Eh bien enchanté, hum, je m'appelle Harry.** »

-« **Tu es son nouveau colocataire ?** »

Harry tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers Sam qui tourna la tête mal à l'aise. Harry soupira légèrement avec de dire :

-« **Hum… Oui, on peut dire ça. Eh bien, avez-vous pris un petit-déjeuner ? J'ai ramené des viennoiseries.** »

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table à manger, avec une tasse de café devant chacun. Un silence tendu planait dans l'air. Harry regardait Dean au-dessus de sa tasse de thé pour sa part, jetant des regards discrets vers Sam qui semblait clairement vouloir être ailleurs.

-« **Tu sembles être, eh bien,** _ **plein de vie**_ **, si tu me permets le terme.** »

-« **Il est sorti de son coma !** » Intervient en grognant Bobby. « **Les médecins nous avaient dit qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir, mais il faut croire que les miracles existent.** »

-« **Un miracle, bien sûr…** » Répéta le sorcier avec scepticisme.

-« **Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de toi Sam pour hum tu sais l'affaire familiale**. » Reprit très rapidement Dean, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait retrouvé Sam ici, dans cet appartement, mais ils avaient des _choses_ à faire. La première étant de découvrir qui avait bien pu le ramener de l'Enfer.

Sam regarda Harry, semblant déchiré entre aller avec son frère littéralement ressuscité et ne pas blesser Harry en le quittant pour aller vadrouiller avec son frère … littéralement ressuscité.

-« **Je suppose que vous avez pleins de choses à vous raconter…** »

-« **C'est exactement ça Harry ! On y va ?** »

Sam finit par rejoindre Bobby et Dean. Mais avant ça, il caressa doucement la main de Harry en lui disant : « **Je suis désolé, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard.** »

-« **Ne t'en fais pas. Juste tiens moi au courant.** » Dit-il en montrant son téléphone.

* * *

Sam avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses recherches. Il avait la désagréable impression de revivre ce qu'il avait vécu avec Jessica. Son frère qui revient, lui qui retourne à la chasse et Jessica qui… Dans un tic angoissé, Sam sorti son téléphone et chercha le numéro de Harry.

 _-«_ _ **Hello ?**_ _»_

Le cœur du chasseur se calma en entendant la voix douce de son petit-ami. Il sentit les battements de son cœur retrouver leur rythme normal. Il avait constamment un mauvais pressentiment que ne le quittait plus depuis que Dean était revenu. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de craindre pour la vie de son petit-ami. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être tendu et d'être persuadé que toute la merde surnaturelle allait leur retomber dessus. Comme toujours.

-« **Hey…** »

 _-«_ _ **Salut, amour. Tout va bien ?**_ _»_

-« **Ouais, je voulais juste entendre ta voix.** »

Il entendit le petit rire de Harry et se détendit tout de suite sur son siège. Il ignora superbement le regard de Dean qu'il sentait percer son dos. Ils discutèrent un peu avant de se quitter. Le silence dans la chambre de motel était lourd jusqu'à ce que dans une veine tentative d'être désinvolte, Dean demanda :

-« **Alors toi et Harry…** »

-« **Ouais.** »

-« **Je vois.** »

-« **Tu m'en veux d'avoir arrêté de te chercher ?** »

-« **Non.** » En voyant son frère ouvrit la bouche, il continua : « **Vraiment, Sammy. Je suis content que tu aies réussi à décrocher. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu retournais auprès de lui.** »

-« **Je ne te laisserais pas seul**. »

-« **Je suis un grand garçon, tu sais !** »

-« **Ouais moi aussi.** **Et ne m'appelle pas Sammy !** »

* * *

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de prendre chez Harry un pied à terre, comme l'était Bobby. Dean et Harry semblait plutôt bien s'entendre, selon Sam. Ils étaient dans l'action plutôt que littéraire comme lui.

Dean, en tant qu'aîné, avait toujours tendance à imposer ses choix, ses idées, sa manière de pensée. Il était toujours drôle de l'entendre argumenter avec Harry qui était bien la dernière personne à se laisser faire. Ils étaient en fait aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, et étaient toujours terriblement fier lorsqu'ils arrivaient à fermer le clapet à l'autre.

Sam embrassa la tempe de son petit-ami alors qu'il l'enlaçait sur le canapé. Il fit avec ses gesticulations quand il s'enflamma avec Dean sur une émission quelconque à la télé. Dieu qu'il sentait entier avec lui et Dean pas très loin.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer la rapide évolution de ses sentiments et de son attachement envers Harry mais il s'y accrochait comme une bouée en pleine mer. Il savait que tôt ou tard ils devraient discuter de leurs secrets. Parce que des secrets, il savait en cacher à Harry, comme il savait pertinemment que ce dernier lui en cachait. Mais il redoutait la discussion, il avait peur que son petit-ami le rejette quand il lui dirait ce que les _affaires familiales_ étaient, et il savait aussi que plus il se taisait, plus la vie de Harry serait en danger. Les démons pouvaient le prendre pour cible, et avec cette nouvelle histoire d'anges, rien ne pouvait s'améliorer. Et puis, il y avait les cachoteries sur le passé du brun, même s'il ne savait pas trop s'il voulait savoir ce que cachait ses cauchemars qui le réveillaient certaines nuits.

-« **Il cache quelque chose.** »

Ce n'était pas la première fois et certainement pas la dernière fois qu'il entendrait ça de la part de son frère. Il le savait indubitablement, il ne pensait juste pas que la vérité allait lui exploser à la figure aussi rapidement.

* * *

Et puis, un jour, où ils étaient rentrés un peu plus tôt, ils tombèrent sur une scène. Une scène qu'il avait déjà mainte fois vu, mais qu'il avait prié ne jamais voir en présence de Harry.

Il entendit un coup de fusil et un :

-« **Noon !** »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse commander ses gestes, il était déjà devant Harry le protégeant de l'instinct de chasseur de son frère.

-« **Sam, pousse toi ! C'est une sorcière ! Une putain de sorcière !** »

-« **Espèce d'imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !** » Gueula Harry en sifflant méchamment. « **Ça va aller, Kreatur, je vais arranger ça, ne-ne bouge pas !** »

Le brun déposa le petit corps étrange sur le sol, et sortit sa baguette magique, la main tremblante, tentant de se rappeler d'un sort, n'importe lequel, qui puisse sauver son elfe de maison. Son estomac se serrait en se rappelant d'une scène tellement similaire d'il y a des années, sur une plage, …

-« **Pose ça immédiatement, Harry ! Je ne le répèterais pas !** »

-« **Dean, je t'en prie !** »

Dean visa à nouveau mais cette fois-ci Harry. Sam aurait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir la catastrophe si son instinct de chasseur n'était pas aussi aiguisé. Pourtant, même lui ne comprit pas tout à fait ce qui suivit. Harry siffla quelque chose vers eux alors que ses yeux vibraient d'une couleur rougeâtre et la seconde suivante, ils étaient collés au mur, incapable de bouger.

-« **Fils de pu- !** »

-« **Le maître ne devrait pas s'occuper d'une vil créature tel que Kreatur.** »

-« **Ne dis pas de bêtise, Kreatur. L'elfe de maison d'un Potter se doit de tout faire pour rester en forme. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi, tu m'entends.** »

Ses larmes commençaient déjà à couler, son subconscient ayant déjà saisi quelque chose qu'il se refusait de croire. NON, Non, _non_ , … Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Ça ne devait pas arriver.

-« **Le maître ne doit pas être triste pour la mort d'un elfe de maison. Le maître doit toujours rester digne.** »

-« **Tout va bien aller, tout va bie-** »

Harry n'arrivait pas à calmer sa respiration, la blessure refusait de se refermer. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il sentait la magie s'épuiser de plus en plus dans le petit corps de l'elfe.

-« **Kreatur, je t'en prie. Tu ne peux pas me laisser, tu ne le peux pas, tu m'entends. Je t'en prie, Kreatur ! J-je t'interdis de m'abandonner !** »

Mais l'elfe de maison ne répondait déjà plus, il était parti. Le sorcier était incapable d'assimiler ce qui se passait. Il voyait le corps de son ami entre ses mains mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? ça ne pouvait pas être si facile, n'est-ce pas ? La vie ne pourrait pas le quitter de manière aussi brusque, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sentait une rage sourde gronder en lui et se tourna vers Dean Winchester alors que les deux frères avaient repris le contrôle de leur corps. Sam ne pouvait que remarquer que les yeux de son petit-ami avait retrouvé leur couleur vert émeraude, et en même temps ils semblaient briller d'autant plus sous la colère. Son frère avait à nouveau pointé son arme vers lui, Sam s'était approché pour retenir son bras.

-« **Comment oses-tu ? Dans ma maison !** » Dit calmement, beaucoup trop calmement la voix anormalement froide de Harry.

Sam avait l'impression que la température avait drastiquement chuquée, il ne savait s'il devait être plus inquiet que Dean s'en prenne à Harry ou le contraire. Une angoisse terrifiante lui serrait la gorge, il sentait que quelque chose de grave allait arriver.

-« **Et toi ! Comment as-tu pu nous mentir depuis tout ce temps ? Comment as-tu pu mentir à Sam et cacher tes pouvoirs maléfiques ?** »

Quelque chose vacilla dans les iris vertes avant de flamber de nouveau :

-« **Parce que te savoir tirer sur des êtres vivants est plus justifiable peut-être ? Tu as tiré sur mon ami et il est MORT maintenant !** »

-« **On est des chasseurs ! On chasse des créatures comme vous !** »

-« **Et qu'est-ce que Kreatur t'avait fait, hein ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ?** »

-« **C'était un monstre !** »

-« **Dea-** »

Avant même que Sam ne put rajouter quoique ce soit, le fusil vola des mains de son frère, et dans un mouvement trop rapide pour lui, il vit son petit-ami donner un coup de poing tellement fort qu'il cassa le nez de Dean dans un craquement sonore.

-« **Bordel, Harry, stop !** » Le retient Sam alors que le brun était prêt à déchainer sa colère.

-« **Lâche moi, Sam, LACHE MOI !** » Cria Harry en se débattant, mais Sam était bien plus grand et bien plus fort physiquement que lui.

Dans un moment d'égarement, le plus jeune chasseur se demanda pourquoi Harry ne les attaquait pas à nouveau avec sa magie. Il pouvait les tuer s'il le voulait.

-« **Lâche le, Sam ! Ne t'approche pas de lui !** » Grogna Dean en tenant son nez en sang, le regard noir.

Cela continua pendant de longues minutes avant que Dean n'entraine Sam avec lui. Il refusait que son frère reste avec la sorcière et Harry hurlait toujours la mort de la créature. Sam ne savait pas comment se sentir. Il en voulait à son frère pour avoir tué l'être surnaturel, il n'avait rien fait, n'avait tué personne, il était un … Ami de Harry. Il en voulait aussi à ce dernier de lui avoir cacher une telle chose. Mais bon dieu, il s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir abandonner son petit-ami alors que son propre frère avait pris la vie de l'un de ses amis. Il s'en voulait de le laisser seul dans un tel moment de détresse.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Dean ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il avait bien tenté de parler à Bobby, mais il refusait de prendre parti dans cette histoire. Tenter de parler à Castiel était inutile car il ne répondait qu'aux prières de Dean.

* * *

Et les jours, les semaines, les mois passaient, alors que la peine de Sam s'intensifiait. Il pleurait la nuit et soupirait la journée. Dean était intraitable là-dessus. Et même Castiel avait fini par tenter quelques mots, n'appréciant pas que l'attention des frères Winchester soit occupée à autre chose qu'à arrêter l'Apocalypse.

Et puis le pire arriva, Lilith mourut, Lucifer sortit de sa cage. Et Sam pleurait toujours la nuit et soupirait toujours la journée. Il se sentait tellement minable. Incapable de faire face à son frère pour l'homme qu'il aimait encore tellement. Incapable de soulever des montagnes.

Il voulait le revoir et en même temps il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas voir le reproche dans ses yeux, est-ce qu'il le détestait maintenant ? Dieu qu'il le mériterait…

* * *

Si vous avez un sentiment de pure haine envers Dean... C'est normal, c'est un con! xD

Bisous!

Eter


	4. Une rencontre inattendue

Coucou! Je continue avec quelques précisions pour comprendre cette histoire:

Un nouveau personnage apparait: Castiel qui est l'ange chargé de veiller sur Dean. Il est totalement perdu quant à la façon d'agir, d'être ou de réagir des humains, mais il apprend petit à petit aux côtés des frères. Personnellement c'est mon personnage préféré dans les saisons quatre/cinq avant qu'il tourne mal...

Je rappelle également que si les démons peuvent posséder qui ils veulent, les anges, eux, ont besoin de l'autorisation de leur hôte, autrement appelé vaisseau. Or, Lucifer est un ange déchu, il a donc besoin de l'autorisation de Sam pour qu'il soit son vaisseau. Tout autre vaisseau qu'utilise Lucifer pour marcher sur la Terre se détériore assez rapidement!

Autre précision: Vous verrez passer le prénom de "Pamela", on va la revoir dans deux ou trois chapitres, je précise juste qu'elle est un médium. Les frères ont fait appel à elle entre autre pour découvrir qui avait ressusciter Dean, pas sans sacrifice de sa part. Elle a perdu ses yeux car voir la véritable forme d'un ange est une trop grosse, on va dire, pureté qui fait que peu sont capable de voir leur véritable forme ou leur vrai voix! Mais je recopierai ce passage quand on la reverra vraiment dans quelques chapitres!

Précision bis: Les sorcières dans Supernatural sont des humains qui ont conclu des contrats avec des démons pour obtenir du pouvoir. Ils tournent tous mal, bouffé par le côté démoniaque je suppose.

Bisous

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Neutram Personae

Type: Crossover HP/Supernatural

Résumé: Errant, le cœur meurtri par la mort de son frère, Sam fait la rencontre de Harry. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouver la bonne personne, son âme-sœur, si toutes ses conneries existaient réellement. Et puis son frère était revenu, l'Apocalypse avait commencé, et lui pleurait sa séparation avec Harry, la sorcière.

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Eric Kripke

* * *

Je remercie, comme toujours (love), toutes les personnes qui me mettent dans leur favoris/suivi: Camille D Tornwood, _Oriane Wyllt_ , acciopeterparker, _onarluca_ , anilass44, _loves69_ , miss. majikku, _Lysandera_

* * *

Un MERCI encore plus gros à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, mine de rien à donne envie d'écrire plus!: **Lysa** **Sucre** , Anokade, **Kuramakiss2001** , LoupRubis, **Bloodynirvana** , lesaccrosdelamerceri, **elisa. inarilovejapan** , xiu, **nnahoj**

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

 **elisa. inarilovejapan:** J'te jure que j'étais en train d'engueuler à la fois Dean et Sam dans mon for intérieur. Mais ils ne m'écoutent plus depuis longtemps! Du coup des claques se sont dispersées dans les différents chapitres après celui-là xDD Comme toujours merci à toi de me suivre! ça me booste à écrire ... Bien que j'ai continué à rédiger surtout cette histoire mdr! Enjoy!

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri:** Je partage tout à fait ta colère contre ces deux idiots! xD Malheureusement ça ne s'améliore pas vraiment dans ce chapitre! Bisous!

 **LoupRubis :** Hum, Je sens que cette fin de chapitre ne va pas te plaire non plus! Sowwwy! Merci à toi!

 **Bloodynirvana:** J'te jure, on ne les refait vraiment pas! Mais on pourrait clairement prendre la tête de l'un pour frapper celle de l'autre! xD

 **xiu** : Thanks! I think everybody has finished this chapter with angrily to Dean and Sam haha poor man! I hope this chapter will be please you too!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Une rencontre inattendue**

Castiel étudia Sam avec une expression clairement confuse. Ils s'étaient réunis chez Bobby pour tenter d'élucider cela.

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu entends par** _ **Lucifer ne peut plus avoir accès au corps de Sam**_ **? Je croyais que c'était son vaisseau…** »

-« **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** » Grogna Bobby après les avoir faits entrer.

Sam se posa sur son siège, une main sur son visage. Dean et lui étaient sur une enquête et des démons les avaient attaqués, rien d'inhabituelle juste là. Néanmoins, et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il y eut un coup de vent violent les obligeant à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux juste quelques longues secondes. Et puis, les démons avaient semblé réaliser quelque chose, le regard fixé sur Sam, ils semblaient hésiter à attaquer puis s'étaient échappés sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire. Et Castiel était arrivé, leur avait sorti sa phrase sans explication supplémentaire et pouf les voilà chez Bobby.

-« **Pamela nous avait appelé pour nous dire que le futur était incertain depuis quelques temps.** » Déclara Dean d'un ton dur, n'aimant pas quand quelque chose lui échappait.

-« **Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec Lucifer et Sam ?** » Répliqua Singer en grognant.

-« **Je sais pas. Je veux dire on se battait contre des démons quand ils se sont arrêtés et ont fui.** »

-« **Ils ont** _ **fui**_ **?** » Répéta incrédule le chasseur à la retraite.

-« **Ouais c'est bizarre et puis Castiel a débarqué, et nous a sorti que Lucifer n'avait plus accès au corps de Sam.** ».

Castiel se posa devant ledit Sam et lui dit sans plus de cérémonie:

-« **Je dois vérifier ton âme.** »

-« **Whowhowho, on se calme Cas ! »** S'exclama Dean en se plaçant de manière à bloquer Castiel, les deux levées pour l'induire à l'arrêt. **« On ne va vérifier l'âme de personne !** »

-« **Je dois comprendre.** » Lui exposa-t-il d'un ton plat, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de Dean.

-« **Laisse le Dean, si on arrivait à bloquer mon corps, peut-être que Lucifer ne pourra pas faire l'Apocalypse.** »

-« **L'Apocalypse se fera tout de même.** » Rajouta platement l'ange.

-« **Merci Cas.** » Répondit sarcastiquement le frère ainé.

-« **Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça, Dean. »**

Dean secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Puis il le regarda poser la main sur la tête de Sam en fermant les yeux. Cela dura dix ou peut-être trente minutes.

-« **Je ne comprends pas. »** Dit finalement Castiel en regardant encore avec confusion Sam comme s'il cherchait quelque chose qui lui aurait échappé. « **Comment connais-tu Harry Potter** **?** »

Les yeux de Bobby s'agrandirent à ce nom, Dean se raidit et Sam tressaillit. C'était un nom que personne ne prononçait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines.

-« **Qu'est-ce que cette sorcière a à voir avec Sam ?** » Grogna Dean, il s'était posé sur le canapé et nettoyait son arme avec attention.

-« **Dean…** » Tenta Sam, d'une voix tellement triste que cela irrita d'autant plus son grand frère.

-« **Non, il t'a assez fait souffrir comme ça !** »

-« **Harry Potter n'est pas une sorcière.** » Déclara Castiel, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, en signe d'incompréhension.

-« **Quoi ? Bien sûr que si, c'est même lui qui nous l'a confirmé !** »

Castiel secoua la tête à nouveau. Il regarda fixement Dean, comme à chaque fois qu'il regardait l'un d'entre eux.

-« **Non, Harry Potter est un sorcier.** »

-« **C'est la même chose, Cas.** »

L'ange fronça les sourcils avant de dire :

-« **Tu te trompes Dean. Les sorciers dont fait partie Harry Potter est une race au même statut que les anges et les démons.** »

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** » Répliqua Dean, irrité que quelque chose lui échappe encore.

-« **Dieu a créé les humains pour peupler sa Terre. Il a ordonné aux anges de maintenir l'ordre contre les démons qui voulaient provoquer des catastrophes.** »

-« **Le Ying et le Yang, Dean.** » Rajouta Bobby, en voyant le regard de bovin du chasseur ainé. « **Il y a un équilibre entre le bien et le mal, représenté par les anges et les démons. Si les dégâts des démons augmentent, les interventions des anges augmenteront aussi.** »

-« **D'accord mais qu'est-ce que vient faire Harry Potter là-dedans ?** »

-« **Il y a une troisième puissance que Dieu a créé pour maintenir l'équilibre.** » Reprit Castiel de sa voix calme. « **Ils représentaient la neutralité. Les anges résident au Ciel, les démons en Enfer, et les sorciers peuplent la Terre.** »

-« **Mais les sorcières contractent avec des démons, comment pourrait-il être neutre ?** »

Castiel fronça les sourcils à nouveau en regardant le chasseur obstiné.

-« **Je te l'ai dit Dean, ce ne sont pas des sorcières. Ce sont des êtres qui sont dotés de magie depuis leur naissance. Ils naissent avec la magie et meurt avec elle.** »

-« **Et Harry Potter dans tout ça ?** »

Castiel sembla mal à l'aise, ce qui intrigua encore plus Dean, Sam et Bobby.

-« **Normalement les sorciers n'interviennent pas dans les affaires des anges et des démons. Tout comme aucun ange ou démon n'intervienne chez les sorciers. Pour autant dans le cas où ils** _ **devraient**_ **intervenir, pas** _ **n'importe quel sorcier**_ **pourrait le faire. Comme pas n'importe quel démon ou ange pourrait provoquer l'Apocalypse.** »

-« **Ce sont des archanges qui se battent, et les premiers démons qui ont provoqué l'Apocalypse. Tu sous-entends qu'il y aurait des sorciers aussi puissants que des archanges et les premiers démons ?** »

-« **Pas des sorciers mais _un sorcier_ oui.** »

Cette simple phrase fut comme un coup de tonnerre d'incrédulité chez les chasseurs. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu une telle histoire, si ce n'était pas Castiel, qu'ils savaient incapable de mentir, qui parlait, ils auraient cru à une immense blague.

-« **Attend là, tu veux dire qu'une personne pourrait se battre contre des archanges et les plus puissants démons ?** »

-« **Eh bien c'est ce que la légende dit.** »

-« **ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce que vient faire Harry Potter dans cette histoire !** » Grogna Dean, en fronçant les sourcils mal à l'aise.

Pour autant Sam et Bobby durent comprendre quelque chose qui lui échappa car ils levèrent les regards sur Castiel.

-« **Quoi ?** » demanda Dean, sentant clairement que quelque chose lui avait échappé. A vrai dire, non, il _avait aussi compris_ mais il ne voulait juste pas y croire.

-« **Ce serait lui ?** » Demanda incertain Sam.

-« **Bon dieu bon soir.** » S'exclama Bobby en retirant sa casquette et l'écrasant.

-« **C'est ce qu'ont toujours murmuré les anges. Harry Potter serait la neutram personam à notre époque. Contrairement aux anges ou aux démons, les sorciers sont humains, ils naissent et meurent. La neutram personam apparait lorsque de possibles catastrophes sont prédites.** »

Le silence s'en suivit de longues minutes. Puis Sam a finalement demandé :

-« **Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé si je le connaissais ?** »

-« **Parce qu'une forte protection magique entoure ton âme, l'a protégeant de tout, même de la mort. Les démons ont dû sentir cela venir de toi, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont dû fuir.** »

-« **Harry m'a protégé ?** » S'exclama Sam, le regard vague alors qu'il retombait sur sa chaise, le cœur battant beaucoup trop vite.

-« **Et il te protège encore. C'est tellement puissant, que Lucifer ne pourrait pas intégrer ton corps.** »

-« **Je croyais que les sorciers restaient neutre.** » Rajouta Bobby, en fronçant les sourcils.

-« **Je ne suis pas sûr que Harry Potter ait eu conscience de te protéger de ça. Il t'a juste protégé de manière générale, et d'une certaine manière cela incluait le non accès à Lucifer.** »

-« **Pendant tout ce temps il m'a protégé, et moi je l'ai abandonné !** »

Sam semblait désespéré. Bobby posa une main sur son épaule.

-« **Tu ne le savais pas petit.** »

-« **Non, et lui non plus, pourtant il m'a quand même protégé malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait.** »

-« **Nous devons le retrouver et lui demander d'arrêter l'Apocalypse.** »

-« **Quoi ?** » S'insurgea Sam, en jetant un regard noir à Castiel. « **Il n'est pas question de l'entrainer dans cette guerre !** »

Castiel fronce ses sourcils à nouveau. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça en présence de ces humains.

-« **C'est son devoir.** »

-« **Non, son devoir est de vivre en paix ! Il a assez souffert comme ça. »**

-« **Sam…** »

-« **Dean !** » Dit Sam d'un ton trahi.

-« **Je sais ce que tu ressens mais il est notre seule chance de sauver des vies et de mettre fin à tout ça !** »

Sam lui aurait craché qu'il était hypocrite de sa part de vouloir son aide alors qu'il avait tué son ami, mais il en était incapable. Il n'avait été qu'un pantin, n'arrivant même pas à protéger son petit-ami. Il se tourna vers Bobby, en recherche d'aide mais il baissa la tête.

-« **S'il te plait Sam.** »

Vaincu, il finit par hocher la tête parce que, merde, une partie de lui voulait désespéramment le revoir. Castiel hocha la sienne également et se prépara à les emmener mais il s'arrêta. Sam et Dean se regardèrent et échangèrent un regard avec Bobby. Ils ne connaissaient pas Castiel depuis très longtemps, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient une expression sur son visage, autre que de la confusion.

-« **On dit que les neutram personae n'aiment pas beaucoup les anges…** »

-« **Ils préfèrent les démons ?** » dit Dean dans une veine tentative d'apaiser l'atmosphère tendue, mais se prenant un regard noir de la part de Sam et de Bobby.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et répondit : « **Non, je ne le pense pas.** » Il resta silencieux puis reprit : « **A vrai dire, je dirais qu'ils nous en veulent, ils en veulent à Père.** »

-« **Ils en veulent à Dieu ? Ils ne sont certainement pas les seuls.** »

Castiel lui envoya un regard confus avant de demander :

-« **Tu en veux aussi à Père Dean ? Pourtant Il t'a sauvé de la perdition.** »

-« _**Tu**_ **m'as sauvé de la perdition** »

-« **Parce qu'Il me l'avait demandé. Je ne l'aurais pas fait sinon. Les âmes descendues en Enfer devraient rester en Enfer, tout comme les âmes monter au Paradis devraient le rester.** »

-« **Peu importe, on m'a fait revenir pour pallier l'Apocalypse, et non parce qu'un dieu quelconque aurait eu pitié de mon âme.** »

Castiel fronça les sourcils, prêt à argumenter, mais Sam intervient :

-« **Ce n'est pas le moment ! Nous devons retrouver Harry !** »

-« **Ce n'est pas comme si ton ex petit ami attendait notre venue !** »

Sam grimaça, agacé, avant de soudainement détourner la tête. Pas suffisamment vite néanmoins pour empêcher Dean de voir la tristesse sur son visage.

-« **Bon allons-y !** » dit-il en soupirant.

Ils disparurent au côté de Castiel. Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle proche de l'appartement de Harry.

-« **Je pensais que tu nous aurais déposé dans son appartement**. »

-« **Je ne le peux pas, mes pouvoirs ne le détectent pas.** »

Ils suivirent Sam qui entra dans l'immeuble par la porte qu'une personne avait laissé ouverte en sortant. Dans l'ascenseur Castiel sembla à nouveau confus en disant :

-« **Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je vous accompagne.** »

-« **Je croyais que tu voulais le rencontrer ?** »

-« **Je ne me sens pas accueilli.** »

Dean roula des yeux et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand l'ange reprit : « **Sa magie semble vouloir me dissuader de continuer**. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent lorsque Dean dit :

-« **Eh bien, trop tard maintenant.** »

Il l'entraina derrière Sam qui hésitait à frapper à la porte… Il était impatient de revoir l'homme qu'il avait encore tant, et pourtant il hésitait…

Sam jeta un regard incertain à son frère puis frappa à la porte. Il prit une grande respiration et avala sa salive. Grand mal lui en prit car surpris par l'ouverture brusque de la porte, il avala de travers et toussa comme un malade. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui devait l'inquiéter surtout quand il entendit :

-« **Ça va aller monsieur ?** ».

Sam releva les yeux et tomba sur les yeux verts qu'il connaissait tant. Pourtant, quelque chose était bizarre, il lui fallut quelques longues secondes pour se rendre compte que les yeux si verts de l'homme qu'il aimait encore, étaient ternes, comme éteints.

-« **Harry ?** » Demanda hésitant Sam, le regard inquiet.

-« **Oui… On se connait ?** »

* * *

...

Je pense que si vous me voyez rire derrière mon écran, vous m'en voudrez encore plus ...

Eter


	5. Une rencontre oubliée

hullo!

Désolé pour mon absence de la semaine dernière, je ne peux rien vous promettre que cela ne se reproduira pas. Non pas que les chapitres ne sont pas rédigés, je n'ai juste pas envie de poster quoique ce soit xD Quand on poste un chapitre, il faut répondre aux reviews, soigner sa présentation, relire et éventuellement modifier des choses dans le texte, _c'est long_! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de motivation en ce moment, mais j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux!

Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Neutram Personae

Type: Crossover HP/Supernatural

Résumé: Errant, le cœur meurtri par la mort de son frère, Sam fait la rencontre de Harry. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouver la bonne personne, son âme-sœur, si toutes ses conneries existaient réellement. Et puis son frère était revenu, l'Apocalypse avait commencé, et lui pleurait sa séparation avec Harry, la sorcière.

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Eric Kripke

* * *

Je remercie, comme toujours (love), toutes les personnes qui me mettent dans leur favoris/suivi: StaLucia, fan-de-series, izuna69nazume, Enid Lupin, Momo-okami, baba-chan, LadyAlyzee, Devil Eagle22

* * *

Un MERCI encore plus gros à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, mine de rien à donne envie d'écrire plus!: **Lysa Sucre** , **Anokade** , **LoupRubis** , **Bloodynirvana** , **lesaccrosdelamerceri** , **elisa. inarilovejapan** , **aurel8611** , **AnitaBlake93100** , **PetitLutin22** , **xiao-mai** , **nnahoj** ,

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

 **elisa. inarilovejapan:** Mdr, ton commentaire plein de passion envers ses idiots de chasseurs m'ont fait rire! Team Harry Potter forever! Eh oui, amnésique! Je te jure, il ne me simplifie pas la vie ceux-là!

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri:**... Tu es une voyante? Ou mon intrigue est trop flagrante haha! Hum, il me semble que c'est dans le chapitre d'après qu'on apprend un peu plus pour savoir d'où vient cette perte de mémoire!

 **LoupRubis :** Haha, on s'amuse comme on peut! Profite bien de ce chapitre!

 **Bloodynirvana:** Huhu! On en apprendra un peu plus dans le chapitre d'après il me semble!

 **AnitaBlake93100** : Haha, que veux-tu, faut bien faire tourner la boutique! Oh, de très bonne théorie dans ton commentaire! je peux te dire qu'une d'entre elle est fausse...

 **PetitLutin22** : Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, normalement les rappels importants sur la série Supernatural se font en début de chapitre dans l'intro! Si rien n'est précisé c'est que ça fait partie de l'intrigue que j'ai créé. Notamment le fait qu'i puissances: Ange, démon et Sorcier. Mais n'hésite pas si tu as des questions!

 **nnahoj** : Ton commentaire était adorable et m'a fait beaucoup plaisir! je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise autant! Profite bien de la suite!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Une rencontre oubliée**

 _Sam jeta un regard incertain à son frère puis frappa à la porte. Il prit une grande respiration et avala sa salive. Grand mal lui en prit car surpris par l'ouverture brusque de la porte, il avala de travers et toussa comme un malade. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui devait l'inquiéter surtout quand il entendit :_

 _-« **Ça va aller monsieur ?** »._

 _Sam releva les yeux et tomba sur les yeux verts qu'il connaissait tant. Pourtant, quelque chose était bizarre, il lui fallut quelques longues secondes pour se rendre compte que les yeux si verts de l'homme qu'il aimait encore, étaient ternes, comme éteints._

 _-« **Harry ?** » Demanda hésitant Sam, le regard inquiet._

 _-« **Oui… On se connait ?** »_

-« **Harry ! C'est moi, Sam, Sam Winchester !** »

-« **Je suis désolé… Hum, j'ai emménagé aux Etats Unis il n'y a pas longtemps. Vous ne vous tromperiez pas de personne… ?** »

-« **Harry, à quoi tu joues ?** » Grogna Dean, visiblement inquiet lui aussi. « **Je sais bien qu'on ne s'est êtes pas quitté grands copains, mais mince, ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer aux devinettes !** »

-« **Je suis désolé, vous devez vraiment vous trompez. Désolé.** » Dit-il encore en tendant de fermer sa porte.

Mais Dean plaça sa main et força son ouverture. Il entra alors que Harry reculait, effrayé.

-« **Si vous ne partez pas, je vais appeler la police !** »

-« **Harry ! S'il te plait !** »

Sam vit à peine Castiel entrer dans la maison, poser deux doigts sur le front de Harry alors que ce dernier tomba à la renverse.

-« **Cas ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !** »

-« **Je l'ai endormi. Il semblerait qu'il ne se souvienne plus de vous.** »

-« **Comment s'est possible !?** »

-« **Je ne sais pas.** »

-« **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il ne ressemble franchement pas à un sorcier qui pourrait défier des archanges !** » Marmonna Dean en regardant son frère porter Harry vers le canapé.

-« **C'est étrange en effet, je sens un pouvoir en lui, mais il semble être enfoui profondément.** »

Castiel regarda autour de lui. Alors que Sam caressa les cheveux de Harry endormi, le regard peiné.

-« **Son appartement ne ressemble pas à ce que j'ai vu chez les sorciers dans le passé.** »

-« **Toi aussi tu es surpris ? Je m'attendais à des balais volants, des livres de magie noir, et chauves-souris et des crapauds…** »

-« **Harry Potter n'est pas un adepte de magie noire, bien au contraire.** »

Dean se tourna vers lui, incertain de savoir si le fait que Castiel n'avait pas contredit le balai et les chauve-souris voulait dire que _normalement_ il y avait des balais volants et des crapauds…

-« **Je hais la magie.** » Marmonna-t-il dans son coin.

-« **Je pense que nous devrions l'amener dans un endroit sûr. Si quelqu'un le découvre dans cet état, il pourrait être en danger.** »

Alors que Castiel termina sa phrase, ils entendirent un craquement, tous se tournèrent vers l'homme endormi. D'un coup, le brun ouvrit les yeux sur des iris rouge clair. Castiel disparut brusquement alors que Sam tentait un « **Harry ?** » hésitant.

Mais le jeune homme regardait fixement la porte, qui d'un coup s'ouvrit sur une personne aux yeux complètement noirs. Sam tourna son regard vers la nouvelle venue avant de revenir vers Harry qui s'était à nouveau évanoui.

-« **Remettez-le moi gentiment, et il n'y aura pas de mal de fait !** » S'exclama une jeune femme que Sam reconnut comme étant son ancienne voisine de palier.

-« **Bien sûr, et tu ne veux pas un café avec ça ?** »

-« _**Dean Winchester**_ **…** » S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire, faisant rouler ses deux mots sur sa langue comme si c'était une délicieuse pastille. « **Cette histoire ne te concerne pas !** » Finit-elle par dire ayant visiblement choisi de ne pas s'attarder sur le fait que les deux chasseurs les plus détestés des démons se trouvaient, sur un plateau d'argent, devant elle.

-« **Pas de chance, c'est mon futur beau-frère dont on parle.** »

Un sourire mauvais s'agrandit sur le visage de la jeune femme possédée avant qu'elle ne déclare avec une petite voix d'enfant, en se moquant de lui :

-« **Oh bien sûr ~ maintenant qu'il sait qu'il est puissant, il revient vers lui la bouche en cœur.** »

Dean lui lança un regard noir.

-« **Je me demande qui il va suivre ?** » Dit-elle encore moqueuse. « **Moi, son** _ **adorable voisine**_ **ou le mec qui est entré de force dans sa maison ?** »

-« **Tu penses bien qu'on va se faire un plaisir de dire ce que tu es réellement.** »

La jeune femme éclata de rire avant de dire :

-« **Oh oui, dis-lui tout, et n'oublie pas la partie où tu as assassiné son elfe de maison adoré, puis l'a abandonné. Je me demande qui a bien pu le consoler depuis tout ce temps ~** » Finit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

-« **Salope !** »

-« **Oh, de si vilains mots dans ta bouche, Dean Winchester.** »

Dean pointa son arme à nouveau vers la jeune femme mais cette dernière se contenta de sourire encore plus.

-« **HARRY !** » Cria-t-elle faussement en détresse. « **Je t'en prie Harry, aide-moi !** » S'exclama-t-elle encore d'une voix angoissée alors que son visage montrait tout le contraire à un Dean en colère.

Et d'un coup Harry, les yeux grands ouverts d'un rouge clair, se leva et se plaça entre les frères Winchester et le démon. Il ressemblait au Harry qu'ils connaissaient, mais seulement en apparence. Les iris rouges dégageaient un pouvoir monstrueux, que pouvaient même ressentir les frères. Mais ce Harry-pas-vraiment-Harry les regardait comme s'il ne les avait jamais vu, comme s'ils étaient réellement la menace.

-« **Harry ?** » Tenta Sam en se relevant du canapé.

-« **Ne les laisse pas s'en prendre à nous, Harry ! Ce sont des chasseurs, ils te chassent** _ **toi**_ **!** »

Le sorcier leva la main et l'instant d'après, Dean et Sam se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'une route déserte.

-« **Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?** »

-« **Harry…** »

-« **Bordel, à l'heure actuelle, ton Harry nous a foutu dans la merde !** »

-« **Et la faute à qui, hein ?** »

-« **Sa-** »

-« **Non, putain ! NON ! Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est de notre faute tout ça !** »

-« **Sam…** »

-« **On a tué son ami ! On l'a traité de monstre ! On l'a abandonné ! JE l'ai abandonné ! Et un putain de démon en a profité ! On l'a mis en danger ! Tout ça c'est de notre faute !** »

Un silence tendu et rempli de remord accompagnèrent ce cri du cœur. Aucune excuse ne suivit. Parce qu'ils étaient des chasseurs, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'excuser pour toutes les vies qu'ils avaient pris. S'ils devaient commencer à le faire, quelque chose de sombre les rongerait le cœur petit à petit.

Être un chasseur ne voulait pas seulement dire aller à la chasse aux monstres, sauver des vies dans le meilleur des cas, enterrer l'un des leurs dans le pire, non c'était plus abstrait. C'était accepter qu'ils iraient en Enfer pour toutes les vies qu'ils avaient pris, c'était accepter de tirer sur l'un des leurs s'ils devaient se transformer en une chasse. C'était accepter de tuer pour sauver, tuer pour protéger, tuer pour vivre.

Ils ne devaient jamais penser au passé, car la culpabilité les étranglerait. Alors non, aucune excuse ne suivit ce cri du cœur. Mais tous les deux savaient, _ils savaient_.

* * *

Après plusieurs prières infructueuses et deux bonnes heures de marche vers … Ce qui devait être le Nord, Castiel apparut enfin.

-« **Où étais-tu passé, Cas ?** » Grogna Dean en atterrissant au motel.

-« **Au Paradis.** »

-« **Et que faisais-tu au Paradis alors que tu as toi-même dit qu'on devait protéger Harry Potter ?** »

-« **Je…** » Commença Castiel, confus. « **Mon instinct me dictait de quitter les lieux au plus vite.** »

-« **Tu as eu peur et tu as fui sans nous ?** »

-« **Les anges n'ont aucune peur, Dean**. »

-« **C'est pas ce que ton visage disait en tout cas**. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils, prêt à argumenter, pourtant à la surprise des deux frères, il referma la bouche.

-« **Peu importe.** » Finit par dire Dean. « **On doit trouver un moyen de sortir Harry des griffes du démon.** »

-« **Harry Potter est aux mains de démons ? Vous deviez le protéger !** » Réprimanda l'ange en fronçant des sourcils.

-« **Oui eh bien, ton pote nous a envoyé dans le désert avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit.** »

-« **Harry Potter n'est pas mon pote.** »

Dean roula des yeux à la tendance de Castiel de prendre ses paroles au pied et à la lettre et reprit :

-« **Cette chienne a réussi à lui faire un lavage de cerveau, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle soit la cause de la perte de mémoire de Sabrina l'apprenti sorcière.** »

* * *

Castiel les transporta chez Bobby afin de trouver un nouveau plan pour sortir Harry des griffes du démon et lui redonner sa mémoire. Lorsque les frères racontèrent ce qui s'était passé chez le sorcier, Bobby ferma les yeux de défaite.

-« **Bobby ?** » Appela d'un ton hésitant Sam.

-« **J'aurais préféré avoir tort…** »

-« **Tort pour quoi, Bobby ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qui es arrivé à Harry ?** » pressa Sam, lui serrant le poignet comme si sa réponse lui serait vitale.

-« **Non mais…** »

-« **Mais quoi ? Crache le morceau Bobby !** » Cria glacement le jeune chasseur, prêt à lui mettre un poing s'il n'ouvrait pas tout de suite la bouche pour lui dire la vérité.

-« **Calme toi Sam**. »

-« **Ne me dit pas de me calmer, _Dean_ !** »

Dean lui jeta un regard noir, mais Sam ne baissa pas pour autant la tête. Il voulait savoir, il devait savoir.

-« **Harry ne m'a pas oublié.** » Finit par avouer Bobby en retirant sa casquette et l'écrasant de ses mains.

-« **_Quoi_ ?** » Souffla Sam, d'un ton incrédule, comme s'il avait été frappé par un camion de plein fouet.

-« **On a continué à se parler au téléphone depuis ce fameux moment.** »

-« **Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas prendre parti !** » Marmonna Dean en grimaçant.

-« **Il a perdu un des siens, Dean ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?** »

Dean en perdit ses mots, la culpabilité refaisant surface en silence.

-« **On évitait de parler de** _ **ça**_ **. Il savait que je savais, et je savais qu'il savait mais on n'en parlait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu dire de toute manière ?** » Grogna Bobby, semblant en colère contre lui-même. « **A chaque appel, il semblait vouloir demander comment tu allais, et à chaque fois, il semblait d'autant plus en détresse. BORDEL !** »

Silence.

-« **J'aurais dû aller le voir ! Voir comment il allait ! Parce qu'à un moment, c'est comme s'il avait arrêté tout sous-entendu de toi, Sam. On continuait à discuter mais il ne réagissait plus à ton nom, comme s'il t'avait oublié.** »

-« **Et tu ne t'ai pas dit que c'était grave ?** » Cracha malgré lui le chasseur ainé.

-« **Non, Dean ! Je ne me suis pas dit que** _ **c'était grave**_ **. J'ai juste pensé qu'il voulait tirer un trait sur cette histoire ! Et merde, il semblait aller beaucoup mieux après tout. Il semblait revivre.** »

Sam le regardait avec un regard de chien battu. Harry allait mieux sans lui, sans ses souvenirs de lui… Son cœur lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression d'être rejeté alors qu'ils… Bordel, il avait envie de pleurer, comme un gamin. Alors Sam serra la mâchoire, fixant son regard sur un point et respirant difficilement. Il avait mal.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Dean finit par dire presque doucement :

-« **Tu sembles être le seul à pouvoir le convaincre alors, vu qu'il se souvient de toi.** »

-« **Quel est ton plan ?** »

-« **On le kidnappe et lui fait retrouver la mémoire !** »

 _Non ! Pourquoi ?_ Pensa Sam, il ne voulait pas que Harry se rappelle et qu'il souffre à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas le voir se rappeler ce qu'il lui avait fait ! Putain, il était tellement égoïste. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il le déteste, il ne le supporterait pas.

-« **Harry est maintenant un civil innocent, on ne peut pas le mettre en danger alors qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre !** » Grogna Bobby en soupirant.

-« **Mais s'il reste ici, on pourra garder un œil sur lui. Sam sera surement content de le retrouver**. » Finit-il sur un ton taquin, tentant de faire sortir son frère de son état renfermé.

-« **Je te signale qu'il ne se souvient plus de moi !** » Cracha Sam avec un regard noir mais brillant.

-« **Bah ce sera l'occasion de lui rafraîchir la mémoire !** » Finit-il en soulevant ses sourcils rapidement de manière significative.

-« **ça ne me semble vraiment être une mauvaise idée.** » Tenta tout de même à rajouter Bobby en grimaçant.

-« **Mais on a pas d'autre plans alors il faudra faire avec !** »

-« **Comment on fera pour l'amener ici ? Je te signale qu'on ne sait pas où le démon l'a amené** ! »

-« **Castiel pourra surement le repérer.** »

Ledit ange s'était contenté de suivre la conversation sans dire un mot. Il était toujours un peu secoué de ce qui s'était passé chez le sorcier.

-« **Et s'il s'envole comme la dernière fois** ? » Rajouta Sam avec un léger ton de reproche.

-« **D'ailleurs tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué ce qui t'avait fait aussi peur, Cas !** » Reprit Dean en jetant un regard vers son frère.

-« **Je te l'ai dit, Dean, mon instinct me dictait de quitter les lieux.** » Lui dit-il, semblant mal à l'aise.

-« **Tu nous avais fit que les neutram personam m'aimaient pas les anges non ? Est-ce que c'est sa magie qui t'a effrayé ?** » Demanda Bobby, intrigué par cette situation.

-« **C'est possible.** »

-« **Donc, il a encore ses pouvoirs, ils semblent juste comme cadenassé en lui.** » En conclut Dean en se frottant la nuque.

-« **Oui, il semblait être enfoui profondément en lui.** »

-« **Il a du se sentir en danger avec nous.** » Grimaça Sam. « **Cela aurait réveillé cette part en lui ?** »

-« **C'est également possible**. » Continua à dire simplement Castiel.

-« **Donc, si on arrive à lui faire recouvrir la mémoire, il pourra surement nous expliquer comment fonctionne ses yeux rouges de tueurs.** » En conclut Dean.

Sam lui jeta un regard noir mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Que pouvait-il dire de toute manière ? Ce n'était pas comme si on allait l'écouter.

-« **Harry a été repéré à Castle Caffe, il n'est plus avec le démon, mais semble être réveillé.** » Se contenta de révéler Castiel.

-« **Bien va le kidnapper dans ce cas !** »

La seconde suivante Castiel s'envola et revint avec un Harry éberlué…

* * *

Hey... je dois avouer ne pas être très fière de ce chapitre, trop de dialogue et pas assez de décorum selon moi mais j'espère que ça vous a plus tout de même!

BIsou


	6. Une rencontre de fou

Hullo!

Pas de très bonne nouvelle à vous offrir! Je n'ai pas avancé dans mes histoires, vraiment pas! Non, à vrai dire j'ai terminé le chapitre pour Ma petite-amie est mon nouveau fiancé, donc je pourrais poster cette semaine, mais Revelio Vampire, mdr, j'ai écrit je vous assure mais pas assez pour poster un chapitre!

Non, mon attention a été prise par, god damnit it, 3 ou 4 autres histoires qu'il fallait que j'écrive.

Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Neutram Personae

Type: Crossover HP/Supernatural

Résumé: Errant, le cœur meurtri par la mort de son frère, Sam fait la rencontre de Harry. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouver la bonne personne, son âme-sœur, si toutes ses conneries existaient réellement. Et puis son frère était revenu, l'Apocalypse avait commencé, et lui pleurait sa séparation avec Harry, la sorcière.

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Eric Kripke

* * *

Je remercie, comme toujours (love), toutes les personnes qui me mettent dans leur favoris/suivi: Slaah, magii07, SAnnSi, Liiloou, emydevil, Ange. Phoenix Blodeuwedd, Erika-Malefoy, alice kitsune riddle, Jenifael de Rubis, mim56, EileenPrince73, Chilali8341, lunahime1999

* * *

Un MERCI encore plus gros à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, mine de rien à donne envie d'écrire plus!: **Lysa** **Sucre** , **Bloodynirvana** , **lesaccrosdelamerceri** , **elisa. inarilovejapan** , **aurel8611** , **nnahoj, Mim56**

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

 **elisa. inarilovejapan:** Tu sais les chasseurs ne partent pas par quatre chemins, ils prennent trouver tout droit, peu importe s'il faut faire péter des murs pour passer à travers xD Si ça peut te réconforter, la démone on ne la retrouve pas avant plusieurs chapitres! Je peux t'offrir tout de même ça: nonles yeux rouges font référence au pouvoir du Neutram Personae: les démons ont (généralement) les yeux noirs, les anges blanc, et bah pour harry je lui ai mis les yeux rouges (j'ai peut-être un peu trop regarder 07-Ghost). Ouais, Harry était triste, pire même, il était dévasté... Faut jamais prendre de décisions qu'on est mal... Poor Harry! Bisou, à la semaine prochaine Ina!

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri:** Mdr,tu sais Dean me fait un peu penser à Dumby, il agit pour le plus grand bien, qui est de protéger les civils, les dommages collatéraux sont à regretter après coup, mais seulement après coup! Mais je me vengerais un peu contre lui et Sam, un petit coup par ci par là, une petite gifle qui traine ;P Le happy end n'avait pas encore pour maintenant, mais ils devraient suivre ton conseil... En douceur! bisou!

 **Bloodynirvana:** Merci! Et ... Nope! Pas vraiment de souvenirs retrouvés pour Harry, enfin pas _totalement_!

 **nnahoj** : Mdr, et pourtant, si j'adore Harry, mais faut bien passer par certaines phases... Ouais, il en bave, mais pas trop méchamment si? Moi? Ecrire un deathfic? God, je suis même pas capable de lire une deathfic alors en écrire non, pas possible, je te rassure la dessus! On en apprend effectivement un peu plus sur son amnésis! Merci à toi! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bis!

* * *

 _Je rappelle que Harry ne se souvient pas de la magie!_

 **Chapitre 6 : Une rencontre de fou**

Harry se retrouva, _sans qu'aucune raison logique ne puisse l'expliquer_ , dans un salon inconnu. Il tourna légèrement sur lui-même, le cœur battant beaucoup trop vite. Il était tranquillement posé dans un café il y a une seconde, et maintenant il était … Dans un salon sombre et poussiéreux ?

-« **Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que-** »

-« **Nous t'avons kidnappé, Harry Potter, afin de te protéger et te faire recouvrir la mémoire.** » Expliqua platement Castiel, raide comme une planche mais nullement gêné par le regard écarquillé de son vis-à-vis.

Le sorcier, qui ne semblait plus avoir de souvenir d'en avoir été un, le regarda dans les yeux, se demandant s'il devait le frapper. Combien étaient-ils ? Comment avaient-ils réussi à l'amener dans ce lieu inconnu ? Si quelque chose n'allait pas, il pouvait toujours transplaner…

 _Transplaner ?_ D'où ça sortait ça ? Même son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement.

-« **Harry !** »

Le jeune homme sursauta en voyant son vieil ami, son corps avait réagi étrangement aussi : le bras levé vers lui comme s'il y aurait dû avoir quelque chose dans sa main crispée. Il était dans le coup aussi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait bordel ? Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, son cœur battait trop vite, ses muscles étaient trop tendus, il avait l'impression que son corps allait lâcher d'un moment à un autre.

-« **Bobby ? Mais merde, je-** »

-« **Calme toi, on va t'expliquer tout ça.** »

-« **Il va pas nous faire une syncope au moins ?** » Se moqua Dean en grimaçant un sourire.

Et sans qu'il n'ait pu se retenir, _vraiment_ , Harry lui balança un coup de poing dans pleine face. Le silence se fit alors que Dean releva les yeux le regard noir, ayant qu'à moitié amorti le coup, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas à celle-là. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui se prenait un poing ?

-« **Je suis désolé.** » S'horrifia Harry, à qui malgré tout ça avait fait un bien fou. Son cœur semblait accepté de reprendre un rythme normal après ça. « **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris !** »

-« **Ce n'est rien, Harry ! Il l'a mérité**. » Grogna Bobby dans un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

-« **Hey !** » S'indigna l'aîné en testant sa mâchoire pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas cassée. Il jeta un regard à Castiel, mais ce dernier ne semblait n'avoir qu'un seul intérêt en cet instant et ce n'était pas lui.

-« **Je ne me sens pas bien.** « Dit le brun en se posant sur le canapé, les jambes tremblantes.

Bobby disparut quelques secondes et revient avec un verre d'eau.

-« **Tiens bois ça, Christo.** »

Harry se sembla même pas réagir alors qu'il avala d'une traite son verre d'eau bénite même s'il n'avait aucune conscience que s'en était. Bobby savait que Castiel avait vérifié qu'il n'était pas possédé mais, eh bien, les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

-« **Comment…** » commença Harry. Puis il grimaça, ne voulant finalement pas savoir _comment_ il avait pu passer d'un endroit à un autre comme s'il avait été téléporté.

* * *

 _Transplaner Harry, on appelle ça transplaner. Il faut un permis qu'on peut passer à 17 ans. Mais c'est très dangereux si on ne fait pas attention. Toujours penser aux 3 D : Destination, déter-_

* * *

Harry secoua la tête les yeux écarquillés. D'où lui venait cette voix ? Qui était cette jeune fille ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de devenir sénile ? Il humidifia ses lèvres et reprit :

-« **Qu'est ce qui se passe Bobby ?** »

-« **Vous êtes la Neutram Personae qui doit arrêter l'Apocalypse et remettre Lucifer dans sa cage.** » Répondit à sa place Castiel qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché du regard comme hypnotisé.

-« **Rien que ça.** » Répliqua sarcastiquement Harry avant de reprendre : « **Et vous êtes ?** »

-« **Je suis désolé de ne mettre présenté avant : je suis Castiel un ange du seigneur.** »

Harry eut un petit reniflement moqueur avant de se tourner vers Bobby, déchantant face à son air sérieux.

-« **Vous vous fichez de moi !** »S'exclama-t-il férocement, terriblement anxieux. _Bordel Bobby, dans quoi m'as-tu fourré ?_ « **Merde**. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les arrachant à demi. Il décida de jouer le jeu de ses fous furieux. En fait seule la présence de Bobby, le retenait de juste crier au kidnapping, ou de se mettre en PLS, et de juste ignorer tout le monde en attendant que quelqu'un vienne le sauver.

-« **Si je suis une personne neutre** » Traduit Harry, ne voulant pas savoir comment il était soudainement devenu un expert en langue latine. « **Pourquoi devrais-je arrêter, merde, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça,** _ **pourquoi devrais-je arrêter Lucifer**_ **?** »

Castiel fronça les sourcils à la question et répondit calmement :

-« **Vous avez été choisi par mon Père pour maintenir l'équilibre de l'Univers. Si Lucifer gagne, l'équilibre ne sera plus.** »

-« **Mais si je t'aide, et que tu gagnes alors l'équilibre ne sera plus non plus.** »

Castiel ferma sa bouche en fronçant encore plus les sourcils. Visiblement, ses paroles le dérangeaient.

-« **Mais qu'importe, c'est n'importe quoi. Est-ce que vous êtes une sorte de secte ? Je suis athée, je ne suis aucune religion. Et je pense sincèrement que vous vous trompez de personne**. »

-« **Harry…** »

-« **Merde Bobby !** » Gronda l'ex sorcier en lui jetant un regard noir. « **Si tu me demandes à nouveau de me calmer, je crois qu'il va y avoir un souci entre nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, par Merlin je ne sais pas pourquoi** _ **moi**_ **je suis là et-** »

-« **Par Merlin ?** » S'exclama pour la première fois Sam. Ces deux petits mots firent remonter tellement de souvenirs d'un coup, qu'il serra le dos de la chaise en face de lui au point que ses jointures en deviennent blanches.

-« **Quoi ?** » Grogna Harry, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu. Son cœur se remit à battre rapidement en posant les yeux sur ce grand jeune homme aux yeux tristes.

-« **Tu as dit** _ **par Merlin.**_ »

-« **Eh bien oui, et alors ?** »

-« **Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange d'employer une telle expression si naturellement ? Et regarde le verre sur la table.** »

Harry sursauta alors que le verre retomba brutalement alors qu'il s'était mis _à flotter._ Comme dans flotter dans les airs avec rien pour le tenir!

-« **Tu es un sorcier Harry.** » Lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

* * *

 _Tu es un sorcier, Harry._

* * *

Harry éclata d'un rire fatigué et se leva, bien décidé à mettre un terme à tout ça.

-« **Vous êtes cinglé ! Laissez-moi partir !** »

-« **S'il te plait, laisse nous t'expliquer…** »

-« **Bordel, Bobby ! M'expliquer quoi ? Que je suis un sorcier ? Qui fait flotter des verres et qui doit sauver la Terre de Satan ? Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?** »

-« **Je sais que ça peut sembler fou mais-** »

-« **Je peux vous montrer ma nature.** » S'interposa Castiel. Il se tourna vers les chasseurs et leur dit sans préambule : « **Fermez les yeux** »

-« **Qu-** » N'eut même pas le temps de grogner Harry qu'il en retomba sur le canapé. Parce que, merde, devant lui se trouvait un _putain_ d'ange avec des _putain_ d'ailes d'une _putain_ de pureté aveuglante.

-« **Je savais que vous pourriez voir ma véritable forme**. » S'exclama l'homme en coat avec ce qui ressemblait à tes étoiles d'admiration dans ses yeux.

-« **C'est impossible…** »

-« **Non, ça ne l'est pas, seul de rares personnes sont capables de voir ma véritable forme, mais cela n'est pas impossible.** »

-« **C'est toi qui est impossible, satané ange du seigneur! Merde, si tu as des pouvoirs angéliques pourquoi _tu_ ne vas pas battre Lucifer toi-même.** »

-« **Je ne suis malheureusement pas assez puissant.** »

-« **Tu nous crois maintenant ?** »

-« **Je crois que j'ai surtout besoin d'un verre.** »

Bobby s'empressa d'aller en chercher plusieurs. Il en tendit à tout le monde même Castiel, même si ce dernier ne devait pas savoir quoi en faire.

-« **Bien, alors Castiel est un ange, je suis soi-disant un sorcier, et vous êtes quoi vous ?** »

-« **Nous sommes des chasseurs.** » Répondit avec un ton moqueur Dean, n'ayant pas oublié le poing qu'il s'était pris en pleine face.

-« **Vous chassez quoi ?** » Grogna Harry, décidément, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il n'aimait pas cet homme.

-« **Des créatures surnaturelles.** »

-« **Pourquoi ?** » Reprit-il encore alors que son poing le démangeait à nouveau. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi mais savoir que des créatures surnaturelles, par Merlin il était vraiment ridicule de croire ça, étaient menacées par cet abruti… Savoir ça le mettait en colère, terriblement en colère.

-« **Parce qu'elles tuent des innocents.** »

Harry semblait dubitatif, il avait envie de cracher qu'il était juste un putain de raciste mais choisir plutôt de dire : « **Comment savez-vous que ce sont des créatures ?** »

-« **Comment ça ?** »

-« **Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire que s'il a décès c'est la faute d'une créature ?** »

-« **Notre expérience**. »

Harry et Dean se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Non décidément il ne l'aimait pas. Il était surement du genre à ne pas se poser de questions et de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Il détestait ce genre de personne qui méprisait des créatures juste parce qu'elles existaient. Remus avait beaucoup souffert à cause de ça et maintenant- Harry cligna des yeux rapidement, qu'est-ce qu- Qui était ce Rémus ? Par Merlin que lui arrivait-il ?

-« **Harry, peut-être, devrait-on discuter de ça demain, tu as surement besoin de te reposer.** » Finit par dire Bobby en voyant l'air défait de Harry.

-« **Une dernière chose, si Castiel et moi sommes surnaturels, pourquoi vous nous chassez pas ?** »

-« **Vous n'avez tué personne.** » Répondit encore Dean, même si son ton était sérieux maintenant.

-« **Qu'en savez-vous ?** »

-« **Quelque chose à avouer ?** » Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-« **Penses-tu que c'est une plaisanterie ? A supposer que ce que vous me racontez est vrai, et _vraiment_ j'ai de gros doutes, je n'ai pas besoin de pouvoirs vaudou pour dire, sans aucun doute possible, que chacune des personnes ici présentes, **_**a déjà tué**_ **. Alors pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas chassé comme les créatures qui semblent vous répugner ?** »

Le silence suivit cette parole crachée avec colère. Sans un mot de plus, le sorcier se leva et suivit Bobby vers sa chambre.

Sam donna un violent coup de pied au pied du canapé avec un « **Fait chier !** » grogné avant de sortir dans la cour. Dean grimaça, il se tourna vers Castiel, mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu, il soupira et alla se chercher une bière.

* * *

Harry tourna comme un lion en cage dans la chambre que lui avait proposé Bobby. Toute cette histoire était du grand n'importe quoi ! Il voudrait que Bobby lui dise que c'était une grosse blague et qu'il était bien naïf d'y avoir cru. Mais, il savait que ça n'arriverait pas. Et c'était peut-être bien ça le pire !

* * *

 _Vigilance constante !_

* * *

L'ex sorcier sursauta à cette voix dans sa tête. Son cœur s'accéléra à nouveau. Il alla dans la petite salle de bain à côté de sa chambre, et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Il grimaça à son reflet. Il devait finir par admettre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'était voilé la face depuis suffisamment longtemps.

Il retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre et retira un papier chiffonné de sa poche arrière. Le document semblait avoir vu des jours meilleurs, mais ce n'est pas comme si Harry s'en préoccupait. Parce que c'était son écriture sur cette lettre et qu'il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir écrite, comme il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi il était venu s'installer en Amérique, ni comment il avait rencontré Bobby, ni ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ses souvenirs dispersés de chez sa tante Pétunia quand il était jeune, et tout le reste de sa putain vie dont il était incapable de se souvenir !

 _Tu dois être perdu. Je suis désolé Harry. Par Merlin, peut-on même s'excuser à soi-même ? Tu as perdu tes souvenirs, je nous ai fait perdre nos souvenirs. Je sais que je vais surement paniquer mais s'il te plait respire un bon coup et laisse juste passer. Fais-toi des amis, sors, amuse-toi, vis ta vie. Et n'essaie pas de te souvenir, par Merlin, ça nous détruirait surement._

Ça semblait avoir été écrit à la va-vite, comme s'il voulait s'en débarrasser. Et Harry n'avait pas cherché plus loin, d'une manière ou d'une autre il avait eu confiance en ce bout de papier. Il sentait que c'était important et qu'il devait suivre ses propres directives, mais…

* * *

 _N'oubliez surtout pas ce mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris. Le poignet bien souple, levez, tournez, rappelez-vous, levez, tournez ! Tous avec moi : Wingardium Leviosa_

* * *

Harry ferma les yeux fort. Des brides de souvenirs qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas lui appartenir, refaisaient surface depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait vraiment devenir fou…

* * *

La nuit avait été longue pour tout le monde. Le lendemain, ils étaient à nouveau réunis pour espérer avancer.

-« **Bon, je veux bien vous accorder le bénéfice du doute, et vraiment j'ose espérer que je n'ai pas tort de te faire confiance, Bobby…** »

La menace était sous-entendue mais bien là. Le chasseur hocha la tête, l'expression sérieuse.

-« **Mais en quoi faire flotter des verres peut arrêter l'Apocalypse ?** »

-« **Vos pouvoirs sont immenses, Harry Potter.** » S'exclama Castiel, avec un ton rempli d'admiration. « **Ils ne se contentent pas à simplement faire léviter un verre.** »

L'ex sorcier le regarda dubitatif alors que des brides de souvenirs lui polluaient l'esprit, lui donnant juste mal au crâne. Il fit tout pour les ignorer et reprit la parole :

-« **Sans vouloir vous vexer,** _ **ange du seigneur**_ **, je doute fortement arriver à faire quoique ce soit de plus. Je pense qu'on a tous compris ici que je n'étais pas même capable de me souvenir comment j'avais rencontré Bobby…** »

-« **C'est pour ça qu'on va trouver un moyen de te faire recouvrir la mémoire**. »

-« **Non.** » Répliqua sèchement Harry en sentant son cœur se serrer. « **Si ma mémoire a été effacée c'est pour une bonne raison.** »

-« **Sauf si ce sont les démons qui ont altéré tes souvenirs.** » Insista Dean, ça commençait déjà mal si la seule personne capable de se battre contre Lucifer refusait de retrouver la mémoire.

-« **Ce ne sont pas eux.** »

-« **Harry…** » Hésita Bobby, incertain de la marche à suivre. Il avait fait une supposition pour savoir qui avait bien pu effacer la mémoire du sorcier, et Harry semblait aller vers cette conclusion qui ne lui plaisait pas.

-« **Ce ne sont pas eux je vous dis.** »

-« **Tu as effacé tes propres souvenirs…** » Finit par dire le chasseur à la retraire avec un regard doux mais triste. C'était bien la première fois que l'irascible chasseur avait une telle expression sur le visage.

-« **Rien de bon n'en ressortirait...** »

-« **Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ?** » Grogna Dean en tapant du poing sur la table. « **Merde ! Tu ne te souviens même plus de Sam !** »

Ce dernier se raidit alors que le regard de Harry se porta sur lui.

-« **Tu le regardais comme il était le seul qui comptait pour toi. Comme si le monde pourrait s'arrêter de fonctionner tant qu'il était à tes côtés ! Tu l'aimais comme-** »

-« **Dean…** » Marmonna Sam dans un souffle, pour l'arrêter.

 **-« Comme si tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Vous étiez- »**

 **-« Dean ! Arrête !** » Cria plus fort Sam en serrant la serviette en papier dans sa main. « **_Arrête_.** »

Son regard était fuyant mais ce n'était rien comparé au regard de Harry…

* * *

olala! ça me donne tellement envie d'écrire la suite!

Eter


	7. Une rencontre perturbante

Hullo!

Bisous tout plein, je sais pas quoi écrire.

Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Neutram Personae

Type: Crossover HP/Supernatural

Résumé: Errant, le cœur meurtri par la mort de son frère, Sam fait la rencontre de Harry. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouver la bonne personne, son âme-sœur, si toutes ses conneries existaient réellement. Et puis son frère était revenu, l'Apocalypse avait commencé, et lui pleurait sa séparation avec Harry, la sorcière.

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Eric Kripke

* * *

Je remercie, comme toujours (love), toutes les personnes qui me mettent dans leur favoris/suivi: yuseiko-chan, VictoriaEther95, TheFandomToRuleThemAll, jot52 bookwormlover4ever, endymion3, Bellame77, joaovitorsousa, Cerizou, lilylys

* * *

Un MERCI encore plus gros à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, mine de rien à donne envie d'écrire plus!: **Lysa Sucre** , **Bloodynirvana** , **lesaccrosdelamerceri** , **elisa. inarilovejapan** , **nnahoj** , **Lady Shasha Phantomhive, AnitaBlake93100,** **PetitLutin22** , **Ange. Phoenix Blodeuwedd** ,

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

 **elisa. inarilovejapan:** Tu as tout bon! Dean aurait fait un parfait Gryffondor, une véritable tête brûlé qui agit avant de réfélchir. Quand on sait qu'il fait tout ça pour garder son fils en sécurité, on finit par le trouver attachant. Bon, pour le moment c'est Harry qui prend les coups, mais il a la peau dur... Bisou, Ina

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri:** Haha, ouais les coups de poings inconscient sont toujours les meilleurs! Comme dit à Ina juste au dessus, ne lui en veut pas trop, c'est un papa ours qui protège férocement son petit frère même au détriment d'Harry. bisou- je ne sais pas si tu as un surnom, alors bisou, les accros de la mercerie?

 **Bloodynirvana:** Oui, un peu triste pour un Harry perdu, mais ils vont faire de leur mieux pour prendre soin de lui! Non, pas tout à fait, même si il tient beaucoup à Sam et à Kréature, ce n'est pas leur absence qui a décidé de sa décision finale...

 **nnahoj** : Haha, tu sais que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de finir au meilleur moment! Au moins, ça me donne autant envie de poster la suite! Non, un chapitre ou deux avant sa mémoire retrouvée! allons allons! Un nécessaire de Vaudou? On ne voudrait pas malencontreusement blessé son écrivain adoré?! huhu plein de bisou!

 **Lady Shasha Phantomhive** : Merci, je suis contente que l'histoire continue à te plaire!

 **AnitaBlake93100:** Il aura encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour se rappeler, mais promis pas trop longtemps non plus!

 **PetitLutin22** : La voici!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Une rencontre perturbante**

-« **Je suis désolé de ne plus me souvenir de toi. Nous semblions très proche.** » Chuchota presque Harry.

-« **Dean exagère toujours trop.** »

Sam et Harry s'étaient éloignés. Ils s'étaient assis sous le perron, regardant le ciel nuageux. La cour semblait calme, juste le bruit du vent, et des feuilles. Il n'y avait pas d'animosité entre eux, juste une immense peine. Pourtant bien qu'Harry ne s'en souvenait pas, il ressentait un besoin presque viscéral d'être au côté de Sam. Dean avait crié des paroles qui lui avaient serré le cœur. L'aimait-il réellement de cette manière ?

-« **Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait fait cette fois-ci.** »

Sam resta silencieux. Il ne rata pas le regard profond sur le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait encore tant. Il se sentait faible d'être à ses côtés, comme s'il profitait de sa présence à son insu. Il avait juste envie de l'embrasser et de le serrer dans ses bras mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il mordit sa lèvre, se retenant de le supplier de se rappeler de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'Harry pense qu'il était obligé de se rappeler. S'il s'était lui-même effacé la mémoire, ce devait être pour une bonne raison.

-« **Je ne lui en veux pas, tu sais, au Harry que j'ai connu**. »

Harry le regarda doucement. Le chasseur ne pouvait qu'admirer à nouveau ses beaux yeux verts. Ils semblaient un peu plus vivants que la fois où il les avait vu à son appartement. Mais il manquait toujours cette sorte d'éclat qui faisait briller ses yeux.

-« **Il était plein de vie, mais la nuit… La nuit semblait le détruire petit à petit à chaque fois qu'elle s'imposait. Il-** _ **Tu**_ **faisais beaucoup de cauchemars. Je n'ai jamais osé te demander.** » Sam se frotta le visage de ses mains, d'un air fatigué. « **J'avais peur que si je te posais des questions, tu m'en poserais également. Je ne voulais pas perdre tes regards doux, j'étais un tel lâche.** »

Harry le regarda longuement en silence avant de dire :

-« **J'ai l'impression qu'on s'était aimé de la mauvaise façon. Toi et … moi. Nous devions être tous les deux trop lâches pour se faire face. Et beaucoup trop égoïstes pour nous séparer.** »

Le silence suivit ses paroles beaucoup trop perspicaces. Pendant quelques intenses secondes d'espoir, Sam se demanda si Harry avait retrouvé ses souvenirs.

-« **Mais les choses se sont faites comme ça, il ne sert plus à rien de regarder en arrière et de soupirer les instants passés. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu attends de moi. Dieu, tes regards en disent beaucoup trop pour que j'arrive à les surmonter pour le moment. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout redeviendra comme avant. Mais j'espère qu'on pourra apprendre à se connaitre cette fois-ci.** »

Le regard que Sam lui offrit lui mit du baume au cœur. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le sien saignait abondamment sans qu'il n'en comprenne réellement le sens. Ou si, il le comprenait que trop bien. Il a aimé cet homme. Et malgré lui, il avait l'impression de l'aimer encore mais c'était comme si ses sentiments ne lui appartenaient pas…

* * *

Ils décidèrent d'aller chez Pamela, la voyante les avait aidés à découvrir la vérité sur Castiel, bien qu'elle ait fini par sacrifier ses yeux pour ça. Elle leur avait dit que le futur était incertain, et ils se demandaient si cela n'avait pas à voir avec Harry.

-« **Une voyante… ?** » Redemanda Harry d'un ton sceptique, la voyance n'existait pas, tous des charlatans.

-« **Je sais que c'est assez difficile à croire mais elle est vraiment capable de voir des choses.** »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, bon à vrai dire il ne se _souvenait_ pas pourquoi mais penser-

* * *

 _Le Sinistros, mon pauvre chéri, le Sinistros ! Le gigantesque chien fantôme qui hante les cimetières ! Mon pauvre chéri, c'est le pire des présages, un présage de mort !_

* * *

Oui, tous des charlatans.

* * *

-« **Harry Potter… Les esprits parlent beaucoup de toi.** » S'exclama la médium en guise de bonjour, en faisant entrer les chasseurs et le sorcier dans sa maison.

Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu. Si ce n'est les lunettes de soleil noir qui cachaient ses yeux morts.

-« **Ma mémoire a été effacée.** »

-« **Je le sais, mon célèbre Sauveur du monde sorcier.** »

Ses mots firent reculer Harry, sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi. Il sentait son cœur battre plus vite, il n'en pouvait plus de cette sensation de perdre pied. Des souvenirs s'imposaient dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire contre ça.

* * *

 _Il va devenir célèbre – une véritable légende vivante -, je ne serais pas étonnée que la date d'aujourd'hui devienne dans l'avenir la fête de Harry Potter. On écrira des livres sur lui. Tous les enfants de notre monde connaîtront son nom !_

* * *

-« **Je-** »

 _Faite cesser cela !_ Pensa fort Harry alors que sa tête pulsait férocement.

* * *

 _Ah oui, Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle… célébrité._

* * *

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Ils n'avaient finalement jamais su qui était réellement Harry, ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé, ce que cachait ses terribles cauchemars, et son caractère si semblable avec Bobby sur bien des points.

-« **N'ait pas peur de tes souvenirs, Harry. Ils font partie de toi, ils font de toi, la personne que tu es aujourd'hui.** » Dit doucement Pamela, comme si elle parlait à un animal effrayé.

-« **Certaines choses oubliées devraient le rester.** » Siffla-t-il d'une voix menaçante, il voulait que tout cela cesse.

-« **Ton âme a été marquée par le destin avant même que tu ne naisses. Te vouant à une vie pleine d'aventures !** »

-« **Aventures ?** » Cria Harry dans un état second, perdu dans son propre subconscient et ressentant une sourde colère face à ses mots, les objets dans la pièce s'élevèrent, flottant dans les airs. « **Aventures ? C'est ainsi que vous appelez toutes ses personnes qui ont été sacrifiés pour moi ?** _ **A cause de moi**_ **?** »

C'était beaucoup plus impressionnant qu'un simple verre flottant sur une table. Les chasseurs regardèrent autour d'eux avec appréhension, les objets avaient commencé à tournoyer, l'air se faisait électrique, les yeux de Harry semblaient briller d'autant plus. Mais, il ne se rendait compte de rien, le regard accroché aux yeux blancs de la médium, qui elle non plus ne l'avait pas lâcher des yeux.

-« **Je n'ai pas été marqué par le Destin,** _ **j'ai été maudit**_ **! Et toutes les personnes qui m'ont côtoyé ont vu leur dernier souffle arraché !** »

Et comme un coup de tonnerre, tous les objets tombèrent au sol dans un grand fracas alors que Harry perdait connaissance.

-« **Harry !** » S'écria Sam le rattrapant juste avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.

-« **La toile du Destin s'est faite incertaine lorsque vos yeux se sont croisés.** » Dit Pamela d'une voix plus grave alors qu'elle regardait le couple au sol. « **Elle s'est brisée lorsque vous vous êtes liés, elle s'est reconstruite lorsque vous vous êtes aimés mais elle se cache encore de nous autre. Ce jeune homme est important, il est primordial pour notre suivi à tous.** »

-« **Il est le neutram personnae, oui. Castiel nous a tenu au courant.** » Finit par dire Dean en voyant Sam trop occupé à veiller sur Harry pour dire ou faire quoique ce soit.

-« **Fais attention Dean Winchester. Un homme choisi pour imposer la neutralité ne pourra choisir un clan. Imposer lui vos désirs, et il pourrait détruire le monde. Ce n'est pas un rôle à prendre à la légère. Les anges comme les démons voudront le corrompre.** »

-« **Nous garderons un œil sur lui.** »

-« **J'ose espérer que tu garderas plus qu'un œil sur lui, Dean. Harry Potter est vraiment un humain spécial, il a été choisi par Dieu, a été marqué par le Destin, et est lié à la Mort.** »

Son ton ne laissait aucun doute sur le sérieux de la situation actuelle.

-« **Que devrions-nous faire ? Il a besoin de retrouver ses souvenirs…** »

-« **Ses souvenirs semblent resurgir bien malgré eux. Et je crains que cela ne soit pas dans votre intérêt pour le moment. Je sens en lui une grande douleur qui semble forcer le barrage. Il vous a lui-même dit : rien de bon ne pourrait en sortir.** »

-« **Que devrions-nous faire ?** » Répéta-t-il à nouveau.

-« **Je crois que les sorciers ont une expression pour cela : Prier Merlin. Je ne peux que vous conseilliez de prier Merlin et de voir comment les choses évoluent. Mais ne forcez pas sa mémoire.** »

Les chasseurs et Harry toujours évanoui, reprirent la route, encore plus perdu qu'avant. Plus il en apprenait sur Harry, plus il était perdu. Ils le déposèrent chez Bobby en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé. Ils demandèrent à Castiel s'il savait qui était Harry mais ce dernier les informa que les anges ne pouvaient pas suivre ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. Tout comme ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait en Enfer.

Les chasseurs décidèrent de reprendre la route pour résoudre des cas. Harry s'était réveillé et avait convaincu Sam qu'il irait bien chez Bobby. Tout reprit un semblant de normalité.

* * *

Oui tout aurait dû suivre son cours. Mais les démons n'avaient pas abandonné, _Lucifer_ n'avait pas abandonné. Sam Winchester semblait être protégé par une force pure dès lors s'il était souillé, elle ne pourrait plus fonctionner.

Oui, Lucifer n'abandonnait pas. Il avait prévu de grande chose. C'est comme ça que les frères Winchester et son imbécile de frère Castiel tombèrent dans son piège. Si tout se passait bien, Castiel serait piégé dans un cercle d'huile sacrée enflammée. Dean et Sam seraient retenu contre leur gré.

Un rire sorti de la gorge de cet ange déchu, il imaginait déjà Sam forcé à boire du sang de démon. Le souillant de tout son être, oui il sentait qu'il pourrait enfin quitter ce corps de substitution et avoir enfin son vaisseau. Et alors il pourrait détruire ce monde, ce monde qu'à tant chérir son Père.

-« **Que pourrais-tu faire contre ça,** _ **Harry Potter**_ **?** »

* * *

All my nightmares escaped my head, bar the door, please don't let them in, you were never supposed to leave [Welcome Home, Radical Face]

XOXO

Eter


	8. Annonce

Hullo! Désolé pour la fausse joie, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

C'est un message annonce qui sera remplacé une fois le nouveau chapitre publié. Je tiens juste à vous tenir informé de l'évolution, pas très fulgurante, des choses.

C'est une annonce-masque, donc elle apparaîtra sur mes trois histoires en cours.

* * *

 **Revelio Vampire:** Je l'ai terminé. Je pensais écrire encore quelques chapitres mais il s'avère que le prochain sera l'épilogue! J'aime beaucoup comment ça se "finit". Je le met entre guillemet car vous savez tous (hum, hum) mon désir d'écrire une version miroir de Revelio Vampire en Revelio Sorcier, qui serait la même histoire au point de vue des sorciers. Mais comme je ne voulais pas bêtement réécrire la même histoire dans un autre point de vue, j'ai décidé d'y disséminer le début d'une nouvelle intrigue qui se passe en Angleterre où se passera la plus grosse partie de Revelio Sorcier. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un projet pour le moment.

Sauf si bien sûr un auteur friant de crossover harry potter/twilight souhaite écrire cette version de l'histoire. Je pense qu'une bonne partie de mes lecteurs sont surtout des lecteurs mais sait-on jamais s'il y a un écrivain aventureux!

* * *

 **Ma petite-amie est mon nouveau fiancé:** J'essaie de ne pas me précipiter avec cette histoire. Comme je l'avais dit dans une intro, j'avais déjà la trame de l'histoire jusqu'à la fin sous forme de titre de chapitre, soit-disant révélateur, mais j'ai oublié ce que je voulais mettre dedans! Mais peu importe! Le prochain chapitre est difficile à écrire pour moi car je le veux drôle et avec beaucoup d'interactions sarcastiques et intelligentes. Et je suis certainement la dernière pour la répartie de sang-pur, mon cerveau est très lent! De plus, je suis en plein dans ma période "malmenons un peu Harry" avec plusieurs nouvelles histoires principalement des crossovers HP/Twilight et HP/Supernatural où Harry souffre un peu en amour. Et je ne connais pas personnellement de chagrin d'amour donc ça me parait difficile d'écrire quelque chose de réaliste! Bon il ne vivra pas vraiment des chagrins d'amour plus des déceptions amoureuses, nuance, nuance. Je sais que si ça devait m'arriver, ma fierté se gonflera à bloc et que je crierais surement "va te faire foutre" dignement pour aller pleurer devant un film fleur bleue... hum pas besoin de chagrin d'amour pour ça, breff, on s'éloigne du sujet. Je le rends à chaque fois un peu OCC aussi même si je n'aime pas quand les auteurs font ça sans bonne intrigue derrière, un peu hypocrite de ma part il faut encore que je surmonte ça aussi, alors c'est délicat.

* * *

 **Neutram Personam:** C'est l'histoire que je préfère parce que j'adore Supernatural. (Team Free Will, lov'u). J'ai un chapitre de rédigé, un autre qui est à sa moitié, de bonnes idées pour les deux chapitres d'après mais c'est tout. A mon grand désappointement, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à quelle fin. Je me suis moi-même mise dans la mouise avec un pouvoir qui se veut neutre donc je sais pas comment faire gagner les gentils sans briser cette neutralité. Si vous avez des idées...

* * *

Pour en revenir aux prochaines publications, je pense peut-être reprendre à publier dès novembre, et priant que d'ici là j'ai terminé _Mon nouveau fiancé_ , histoire que 2 storys sur 3 soient au moins complètes. Donc d'ici là, je vous dit un joyeux Halloween en avance et bonne fête des morts à vous.

Bisous!

Eter


	9. Une rencontre dangereuse

Hullo!

ça fait un petit moment sans mise à jour! Alors petit rappel des faits: Sam et Harry se sont rencontrés et sont tombés amoureux. Manque de bol, l'un est un chasseur et l'autre une créature que chasse les chasseurs. Séparés par la force des choses (entendait Dean), ils vont tout de même être remis sur la même route: celle triste et dévastatrice de l'Apocalypse. Parce que les mauvaises choses n'arrivent jamais seul, il s'avère que Harry, puissant sorcier, a perdu la mémoire et malgré les souvenirs qui le submergent de manière insidieuse et du monde surnaturel qu'ils découvrent malgré lui, il décide d'aider les frères Winchester à avancer. La chasse reprend du côté de ces fameux frères, et bien malgré eux (encore) ils vont se retrouver au piège par nul autre que Lucifer, l'ange déchu qui souhaite lancer l'Apocalypse via son vaisseau: Sam.

Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Neutram Personae

Type: Crossover HP/Supernatural

Résumé: Errant, le cœur meurtri par la mort de son frère, Sam fait la rencontre de Harry. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouver la bonne personne, son âme-sœur, si toutes ses conneries existaient réellement. Et puis son frère était revenu, l'Apocalypse avait commencé, et lui pleurait sa séparation avec Harry, la sorcière.

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Eric Kripke

* * *

Je remercie, comme toujours (love), toutes les personnes qui me mettent dans leur favoris/suivi: _akane keiko holmes, lorenachiquita, Fox Lacus, Voracity Karn, gabrielle prince, Helenya, Elrika, Iona Terranis, Maeva Cerise, aurelei, Ladyduquesa, Elian0587, Yuki-Jiji_

* * *

Un MERCI encore plus gros à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, mine de rien à donne envie d'écrire plus!: **mim56** , **Ange. Phoenix Blodeuwedd** , **Lysa Sucre** , **Bloodynirvana** , **lesaccrosdelamerceri** , **elisa. inarilovejapan** , **nnahoj** , **aurel8611** , **Maeva Cerise** , **PlumeDeSoie** , **Auriane07**

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

 **elisa. inarilovejapan:** Hey Ina! Lucifer est certainement trop égocentrique pour voir plus loin que le bout de nez mdr! Oui, tes déductions des "moments" de Harry sont justes! Donc Trelawey, et Rogue et l'entre-deux c'était plus un extrait du peuple sorcier sur Harry après sa victoire en tant que bébé! Haha, Harry qui s'énerve c'est toujours fabuleux! Bisous!

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri:** Hey! Haha, oui une grosse colère, on peut dire ça comme ça, une colère destructive... Merci à toi! LOVE

 **Bloodynirvana:** Mdr, ouais Lucifer moflera mais pas pour le moment xD

 **PlumeDeSoie:** Mdr, tu as déjà lu mes réponses-romans! bisous à toi!

 **Auriane07:** Tu es adorable, merci!

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Une rencontre dangereuse**

Castiel piégeait dans un cercle enflammé d'huile sacré regardait, impuissant, Sam être forcé à boire du sang de démon. Dean s'agita férocement sur sa chaise, tentant vainement de se détacher de ses liens. Et Sam, mal au point, avala avec dégout le liquide rouge sombre afin que le démon puisse relâcher sa mâchoire et son nez pour qu'il puisse respirer. Cela se répéta une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

* * *

A des lieux de là, Harry tomba par terre en se tenant la gorge. Bobby arriva rapidement à ses côtés

-« **Harry ? Harry !** »

Mais rien n'y faisait, il se tenait toujours la gorge comme si quelque chose le brûlait. Il releva ses yeux désespérés vers Bobby, implorant silencieusement son aide, mais ce dernier le regarda impuissant. Les yeux de Harry semblaient luire comme autrefois, quand il allait bien, avant de retrouver sa couleur terne. Les deux couleurs semblaient se battre pour prendre le dessus.

A un moment, le vert luisant, que Bobby avait connu et aimé, prit le dessus :

-« **Sam ! Sam ! Bobby, Sam souffre !** ».

Bobby pâlit brusquement, soutenant toujours Harry par terre. Plus ce dernier s'affaissa :

-« **Harry… ?** »

Le brun se releva soudainement sans aucune difficulté, il baissa les yeux sur l'homme agenouillé. Mais à la place des yeux verts habituels, se trouvait deux pupilles rouge clair.

-« **Où se trouve Sam Winchester ?** ». Demanda Harry-pas-vraiment-Harry, même sa voix était différente, plus profonde, plus sombre. Il ne sembla pas avoir besoin de réponse, alors que son regard était fixé sur Bobby, l'instant d'après il disparut dans un craquement sonore.

Harry-pas-vraiment-Harry apparut devant l'entrepôt désinfecté. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas alors qu'il avançait sans crainte. Les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers le nouvel individu dans un sursaut.

-« **Harry… ?** » Marmonna Sam, incertain.

-« **Toi ?** » S'exclama le démon incertain lui aussi.

Pourtant il finit par reculer, effrayé, avant de s'échapper du corps qu'il possédait. Mais Harry-pas-vraiment-Harry releva la main et l'abaissa doucement, la fumée noire réintégra le corps anciennement possédé.

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?** » Demanda-t-il avec terreur.

-« **Démon de bas étage, tu oses t'en prendre à ce qui _m'appartient_ ?** »

-« **Non, non je ne le savais pas, je ne le savais pas, pitié !** » La voix du démon montait dans les aigus alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient à leur maximum.

Et les chasseurs regardaient impuissant l'homme qu'ils connaissaient, celui qui reniflait moqueusement à chacune de leurs histoires de chasse, celui qui semblait convaincu que la cuisine américaine était la pire sur Terre, celui qui avait éclaté de rire lorsque Dean avait dérapé dans les escaliers, tombant sur ses fesses… C'était le même homme et pourtant il était terrifiant, vengeur, mortel. Ils l'avaient déjà vu agir, mais ce n'était rien comme maintenant, comme si une ligne avait été franchi lorsque les démons s'en étaient pris à Sam. Comme s'il n'avait plus qu'un objectif : annihiler tout ce qui s'en prenait à Sam ou mettrait sa vie en danger.

-« **Ton ignorance t'amènera à la mort. Toi qui suis inlassablement tes désirs les plus obscurs, âme damnée dans la noirceur des tréfonds, sens-tu venir ta fin ?** » Demanda presque avec tendresse le brun aux yeux rouge.

-« **Pitié, pitié, pitié !** **Je t'offrirais tout ce que tu veux !** »

-« **Devant la Mort, tous les souhaits de miséricordieux n'ont plus aucune importance. Devant la Mort, tous sont égaux. Mais la tienne, démon, la tienne sera teintée de tous les péchés que tu as commis. _Meurt_.** »

Le démon sembla entrer dans une transe de douleur intense, cela sembla durer des heures, avant de cracher ses derniers gémissements, la même chose se reproduisit pour les autres démons présents qui s'étaient juste paralysé de peur. Puis Harry-pas-vraiment-Harry se tourna vers l'ange emprisonné, il leva la main, les flammes doublèrent d'intensité. Castiel regardait, non pas les flammes, mais Harry-pas-vraiment-Harry avec terreur. La même que les démons précédemment.

-« **Harry ! Non, c'est Castiel, il est avec nous !** ». S'empressa de gigoter Dean toujours attaché à sa chaise.

-« **Personne n'échappe au jugement dernier. Les actes, que ses êtres divins et démoniaques ont entrepris, ont mené à cette conclusion inéluctable**. »

-« **Castiel a toujours été de notre côté.** » Insista Dean, en comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se détacher. Il regarda avec horreur les flammes crachaient avec des grisements.

-« **Le penses-tu réellement Dean Winchester ?** _ **Le premier sceau arrivera de la main d'un homme bon qui fera couler du sang en enfer**_ **. Les choses auraient pu tourner différemment, mille fois elles auraient pu. Mais les anges et les démons veulent leur Apocalypse. Ils veulent prouver leur puissance d'antan, montrer combien ils sont encore craints par les petits singes sans poils. C'est pourquoi j'ai été réveillé, pour prendre la décision finale. Et s'il faut détruire l'Enfer et le Paradis pour cela, s'il faut recréer la Terre comme à ses débuts, alors je le ferais sans hésiter**. »

Harry-pas-vraiment-Harry tourna son regard fixe rouge vers Dean qui se trouvait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, puis se retourna vers l'ange, et augmenta les flammes à nouveau.

-« **Harry ! Je t'en prie !** » Cria également Sam, désespéré.

Peu importe ses dires, peu importe qu'aucun ange ou démon n'ait un jour été de leur côté, la destruction n'était pas la solution. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'homme qu'il aimait tuer tous les êtres qu'il croisait. Les anges ont toujours été des bites avec eux, mais il savait qu'Harry s'en voudrait d'avoir fait cela. Le temps sembla se figer un instant comme pris par un doute avant que les flammes ne retrouvent leur basse hauteur habituelle. Harry-pas-vraiment-Harry se tourna vers Sam.

-« _**Je t'en prie.**_ ».

Harry-pas-vraiment-Harry s'approcha de Sam et pencha la tête sur le côté. Les cordes de ce dernier et de son frère se détachèrent soudainement. Dean en profita pour éteindre avec son pied les flammes, frottant le sol pour détruire le cercle qui retenait Castiel. Tous les deux finirent par s'approcher de Harry-pas-vraiment-Harry.

-« **Harry, c'est moi Sam…** ».

Sam s'approcha encore mais Harry-pas-vraiment-Harry lui serra le cou d'une main. Dean voulut intervenir mais fut brusquement retenu par Castiel. Il tourna son regard vers lui, pour le voir les yeux écarquillés de peur. Il voulut se déloger mais la poigne de l'ange était comme des serres d'aigle.

-« **Bordel ! Sam !** » Grogna Dean, n'ayant aucune confiance en cet Harry aux yeux rouge.

Harry-pas-vraiment-Harry ne serrait pas le cou du plus jeune frère Winchester, mais le maintenait juste suffisamment loin de lui.

-« **Tu es Sam Winchester, celui qui m'a tant blessé. Je ne cesse de pleurer lorsque je pense à toi.** ».

Ces mots étaient dits sur un ton détaché pourtant des larmes apparurent sur les joues de Sam alors qu'il disait désespérément:

-« **Oh, je suis tellement désolé, oh Harry. Je t'en prie pardonne moi.** »

Les yeux rouges clignotèrent avec leur couleur originale avant de revenir brusquement aux yeux rouges sans vie.

-« **Je regrette Harry. J'ai eu tort, et je m'en veux horriblement. Je t'aime Harry, je suis tellement désolé.** ». Dit-il encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter, la détresse dans sa voix et ses larmes continuant à couler.

Sa voix, plus que ses mots, semblaient trembler d'un amour déchirant, d'une terrible culpabilité et d'une peine immense. Cela serra le cœur des humains présents.

-« **Je t'avais promis de ne jamais t'abandonner, je-** » Sa voix lui échappa. « **Je t'avais promis de toujours te protéger et je suis celui qui t'a fait le plus souffrir, oh Harry, je m'en veux tellement.** ».

La prise se relâcha alors que les yeux rouges pleuraient doucement, retrouvant sa couleur vert émeraude.

-« **Oh, Sam…** »

Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il suppliait intérieurement de lui pardonner. Harry s'approcha doucement, et enlaça son bien aimé. Il lui caressa le dos en le réconfortant. Il se recula légèrement, abaissant le visage de Sammy pour que leurs deux fronts se touchent. Il ferma les yeux en lui disant doucement :

-« **Ça va aller, Sam, ça va aller. C'est fini maintenant.** ».

Sam recula pour voir, l'homme qu'il aimait, qui lui souriait doucement, d'un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux tristes. Sam voulut lui dire quelque chose mais Harry s'écroula dans ses bras, évanoui.

-« **Harry ? Harry !** »

Castiel osa enfin s'approcher, il lui toucha le front et les informèrent qu'il n'était pas blessé mais totalement épuisé. Il les ramena tous chez Bobby. Quand le chasseur à la retraite les vit apparaitre, il leur sauta dessus :

-« **Que s'est-il passé ?** ».

Il remarqua Harry dans les bras de Sam, et l'aida à le poser sur le canapé. Castiel toucha les deux chasseurs pour les guérir totalement. Ils finirent par faire un résumé de cette escapade catastrophique à Bobby qui finit par grimacer et regardant Sam.

-« **Du sang de démon ? Ils t'ont fait avaler du sang de démon ?** »

Cela semblait à la fois incompréhensible et terriblement suspect. Le chasseur a la retraite échangea un regard entendu avec Dean avant de se tourner vers celui endormi dans le canapé. Bobby se rappela la réaction de Harry avant qu'il ne disparaisse, comme s'il avait lui-même senti le sang de démon dans la gorge de Sam, le brulant sur leur passage.

Chacun resta silencieux à cela, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-« **Est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ?** » Finit par demander le jeune frère vers l'ange.

Ce dernier avait le regard fixé sur le sorcier, une légère confusion sur le visage. Son air semblait être partagé entre une admiration basée sur une foi invulnérable et une peur profonde, insidieuse.

-« **Il semble qu'il soit juste épuisé.** »

-« **Il s'est souvenu de moi.** » Dit le plus jeune chasseur encore avec espoir. « **Vous étiez là, il s'en est souvenu !** »

-« **Sam…** »

Ce dernier jeta un regard implorant à son frère.

-« **Je pense que c'est surtout le fait de te savoir en danger qui a réveillé cette espèce d'alter égo maléfique.** »

-« **Dean…** »

-« **Je ne dis pas que c'est mal mais je ne pense pas que Harry avait réellement conscience de ce qui se passait.** »

-« **Mais, il a dit mon nom, il a dit que ça allait aller ! Ces yeux ! C'était ses yeux !** »

Ils ne purent poursuivre, que l'homme endormi sembla se tordre de douleur.

-« **Castiel !** » Implora Sam en regardant paniquer Harry souffrir dans son sommeil.

-« **Je ne peux rien faire !** » S'exclama l'ange en reculant d'un pas, les sourcils froncés.

Harry continuait à se tordre, ses mains montèrent vers son cou comme s'il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

-« **Il faut faire quelque chose !** »

Soudainement, Harry ouvrit les yeux, et étouffa un cri « **Her-mi-one !** ». L'instant d'après il s'écroula à nouveau dans le canapé, pris de légers soubresauts. Les chasseurs n'eurent pas le temps de se demander quoi faire, qu'ils entendirent un léger pop, et l'instant d'après, Dean et Sam tombèrent à la renverse, figés. La chose qui était apparu sembla réussir à calmer Harry, alors que la seconde d'après, Bobby s'écroula à son tour.

Quand ce qui sembla être une jeune femme se tourna vers Castiel, ce dernier avait déjà sorti son épée angélique, évitant les jets de lumière qui le visaient.

-« **Nous ne sommes pas votre ennemi !** » Réussit-il à dire entre deux souffles.

L'accalmie arriva enfin. La jeune femme toujours méfiante, s'était automatiquement placée vers le canapé, protégeant avec une véritable fureur l'être endormi.

-« **Je suis Castiel, un ange du seigneur. J'ai été envoyé afin de veiller sur Dean Winchester et arrêter l'Apocalypse.** »

Sans un mot, la jeune femme fit des mouvements avec sa baguette, et les trois chasseurs se retrouvèrent ligotés sur trois chaises, mais avaient retrouvé leur mobilité.

-« **Pour qui tu te prends, salo-** »

Dean ne put continuer son insulte que sa voix s'était tue. Hors de lui, il continuait à gueuler même si personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Castiel fronça les sourcils en se postant à ses côtés.

-« **Tu es Hermione ? La meilleure amie d'Harry ! »** S'exclama Sam en gigotant sur son siège. **« Je suis Sam Win-** »

Lui non plus ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il se prit ce qui semblait être la baffe de l'année. Hermione, la baguette levée vers lui, le regardait avec fureur. Déjà la trace d'une main apparaissait sur la joue pâle de Sam qui se contentait de la regarder les yeux culpabilisants.

-« **Comment oses-tu me regarder ainsi ?! Après ce que tu as fait à Harry !** »

-« **Je suis tellement désolé !** »

Elle lui envoya un regard noir, la mâchoire serrée, avant de reporter son regard sur la forme endormie de son meilleur ami. Elle lui lança plusieurs sorts avant de chuchoter :

-« **Oh, Harry, mon doux Harry, que t'aies-tu donc fait ?** »

* * *

Et BAM, un nouveau personnage arrive en scène!

Alors? J'ai bien aimé la partie "réveil de Harry maléfique", bien sur toutes paroles ne se basent sur aucune tentative de propagande pro-religion! J'espère que ça vous a plu parce que je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir reposter!

Bisou,

eter


	10. Resterchezvousetliredesfanfictions

Bonjour à tous!

Dieu que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été de ce côté de l'étang! Je n'ai rien posté depuis ... Hum vaut mieux ne pas compter les années!

Je ne sais pas trop si il y a encore des personnes qui me suivent, ou du moins mes histoires, néanmoins nous sommes tous en confinement, le temps n'est pas ce qu'il manque.

Aussi, j'aimerai savoir si vous êtes toujours intéressé par mes écrits incomplets, par d'autres de mes histoires non postées. Je ne sais pas trop si ça vaut le coup de me lancer sans savoir si dans un mois je ne disparaîtrais pas à nouveau.

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Si effectivement, je me lance à nouveau la dedans, il est possible que je reprenne le crossover Harry Potter/Sherlock ainsi que celui de Harry Potter/Supernatural.

Je pensais aussi poster un crossover Harry Potter/Twilight plutôt original à mon sens (j'en ai relu beaucoup ces derniers temps, et ils me semblent tous se ressembler!).

Aimeriez-vous cela?

J'attends vos retours!

Mlle-Eternity dit Eter

#Resterchezvous


End file.
